


性感女巫有限责任公司

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 布雷斯·扎比尼雇佣金妮·韦斯莱做他的助手，他是性感女巫有限责任公司——一个魔法界色情公司的副总裁。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SexyWitches Inc](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504385) by Tina Redwood. 

**第一章** **性感女巫有限责任公司**

布雷斯是一个好看的黑皮肤男孩，他有一个做了七次寡妇的著名美丽母亲。

在感情上，他非常挑剔，但他觉得金妮·韦斯莱很吸引人。然而，布雷斯说，无论他觉得她有多么迷人，他都不会碰她那种肮脏的小纯血叛徒。

——来自《哈利·波特》关于布雷斯·扎比尼的维基文章

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

布雷斯靠坐在他的黑色大皮椅上。五个迷人的年轻女人穿着透视比基尼站在他面前，但他一点兴致都没有。他想，实际上，这是我的工作之一。

他观察着第一个女人。她有着金色长发和闪亮的蓝眼睛。胸太小了，他想。他从记事本上划掉了她的名字，继续观察第二个。他觉得差强人意。晒得很漂亮。第三个女孩看上去太小了。他寻找着她的名字。

“凯拉？”他说。

“嗯？”她兴奋地回答。

“说真的，你多大年纪？”他问。

“我发誓我十七岁了。”她坚定地说。“我有资料作证。我发誓我是合法的。”

他阅读了一遍资料，意识到她是正确的。上面写道，六年级辍学。有些男人喜欢小女孩长相。他点点头，继续观察下一个。

“现在，女士们。”他低声说道，“让我听听你们的呻吟。”

\------------------------------------------------

“拍视频对吧？哪些，扎比尼先生？”当他跟着比基尼女孩们走出办公室时，他的秘书宝拉问道。他低下头看着他的记事本。

“艾琳·巴尔拉、凯拉·尤克，或许还有茜拉·李。”他漫不经心地说，“她的屁股可能太大了。”

“有些人喜欢大屁股。”宝拉一边说，一边做了笔记。

“对。而且她也可以很好地假装高潮。现在我要去吃午饭了。”他说，对她眨了眨眼，然后走出了大楼。

他不介意为一个魔法界色情公司工作。实际上，知道自己可以想什么时候好好看一场都行，这让他很高兴。然而，他对投怀送抱的廉价女孩没兴趣。

他在当地的商店给自己买了一份三明治，拿着当天的《预言家日报》坐了下来。然而，他并没有真的注意自己在读什么。就在这时，他注意到一张熟悉的脸经过了商店。一个有着火红头发的漂亮年轻女人。是在三年前的霍格沃茨。她的名字是什么来着……

“金妮·韦斯莱？”他说。她回头，对他放低了墨镜。她眯起眼睛，好像为了看得更清楚似的。

“扎比尼？”她犹豫地问道。

“对，是我。”他微笑地回答。他已经至少一两年没见过霍格沃茨的同学了。

“嗨。”她有点尴尬地说。他认为这是因为他们在霍格沃茨时不是很亲密。

“你要去哪儿吗？如果不是就坐下来吧。两点之前我都有空。”他说，不知道自己为何会这么友善。他想，残忍男孩的日子结束了。

“当然。”她回答，在他对面坐了下来。她的头发现在拉直了，她穿了细肩带背心、迷你牛仔裙和高跟鞋。她长高变瘦了。“那么你过得怎么样？”

“工作。”他嘀咕道。他几乎要补充“在色情产业”，但觉得此刻不太合适。“你怎么样？你和波特呢？”

“哦。”她眼神冰冷地说。“我们两年前分手了。”她嘟哝道。

“很抱歉听到这个。”他说。

“哦，没事的。”她立刻说道。“我们意识到了我们并不是真正的天生一对。”

“我明白了。”他轻声说。和他几乎不了解的人谈论爱情关系感觉很尴尬。然而，他一度觉得她很迷人，但他拒绝向她发动攻势。一个纯血叛徒。他现在成熟了，不再在意了。尤其在哈利·波特和罗纳德·韦斯莱这种傲罗跑来跑去的情况下，憎恨泥巴种或纯血叛徒是令人深恶痛绝的。

“那么你有约会别人吗？我认识的人？”她问道，因为这好像是此刻该问的事情。

“没有……我没有约会任何人。”他回答。但这并不是事实。他是在约会许多女人。

“那你在哪儿工作？”

他咽了一下口水。

“在性感女巫有限责任公司。”他快速地说，咬了一口三明治。令他愉快的是，金妮笑了起来。

“别，说正经的。”她说，喝了一口她的冰咖啡。

“我是认真的。”他看着她的眼睛说。她张大了嘴巴。他感觉她的目光扫过他结实的身体，并笑了起来。

“我不是那里的模特。我是副总裁，我的继父是总裁。但我亲自挑选所有模特。”

“我明白了。”金妮轻声说，这个想法仍然让她不安。她微笑道：“一定很有趣。”

“哦，当然。”他笑道。“杂志、表演、电影……好生意啊。”

金妮看了一眼手表，站了起来。“天啊，我必须走了。我一点半有一个面试。给你我的号码。”她很快在一张餐巾上写下一串号码。布雷斯意识到，手机在如今的魔法界十分普遍，他微笑地递出了一张名片。

“给你这个。有机会我们再聊。”他说。她接过名片，对他露出微笑。

“好了，很高兴和你聊天！”她说，戴上墨镜并拿起钱包。在布雷斯再说话之前，她就急匆匆地离开了。

性感又迷人，布雷斯想道，他靠在椅子里，又咬了一口三明治。他想，正是我们为性感女巫有限责任公司寻找的质量。但是，不，她有一些别的东西。格调。

\-----------------------------------------------------

“这是你两点钟的面试，扎比尼先生。”当他进入办公室时，宝拉站了起来。她将记事本递给他：尤妮斯·卫斯理的电影试镜。他点点头，走进了他的办公室。

当他打开门时，一个穿着V领迷你裙的棕发女孩站了起来。漂亮的大胸，漂亮的脸。“你好，扎比尼先生。”她微笑着对他说。

“你好，卫斯理小姐。请坐下。”当她坐下时，他也在他的椅子上坐了下来。“是什么驱使你尝试电影中娜塔莎这个角色？”

“呃，”尤妮斯一边玩弄着她的胸罩带，一边回答，“自从我十四岁第一次口交后，我就一直知道自己想投身色情事业。”

“十四岁？”布雷斯扬起眉毛。“那可太小了。”

她骄傲地点点头。“是吉德罗·洛哈特，那时我在霍格沃茨读四年级。”

布雷斯低头看着她的简历。二十二岁，比他大两岁，那么这是在他二年级时发生的事情。“我知道了。”他喃喃道。

“他说这是我的命运。我本以为他是说我应该成为一名妓女，但这更有格调。”她继续说道。格调？布雷斯带着笑意地想，他想起了金妮·韦斯莱。不，色情产业可没有“格调”。一点都没有。他弯腰从抽屉里拿出一份剧本。

“来，你读一下这个。这是电影中的一幕。”他对她说。她清了清喉咙。

“娜塔莎。我想你进入我灼热的小穴，布拉德。开括号，笑声，闭括号——”

“停。”布雷斯捂着前额说。“谢谢你，够了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章 我需要一份工作**

布雷斯喜欢偶尔在工作室休息，观看拍摄的视频或照片。他去了3G工作室，他知道他们正在拍摄色情电影。

他走进去时，他们正要结束了。大约五个裸体女孩站在相机附近，布雷斯一天前面试的那个女孩也在场：凯拉·尤克，十七岁。

她赤裸地跪在地上，还有两个男模特。她正在吮吸一个阴茎，她的嘴里满是白色精液，另一个阴茎对准了她的屁股。她身后的模特看上去十分满足，但不如阴茎塞到她喉咙里的那个模特。

正拍摄这一幕的摄影师做了个手势。“停。大家都做得很好。”他叫道，对布雷斯笑了笑。“你好，先生。”

“嗨，凯文。怎么样？”

“很好，很好。”凯文看着周围的模特们，“那个新来的女孩相当好。也很饥渴。”凯文的裤子没有鼓起，这并没有让布雷斯惊讶。凯文至少干了五年摄影工作，他已经习惯了。那也是他离婚的原因，布雷斯想。他仍然生活得很快乐，有时他会让一个女人给他来次棒极了的口交，让他的一个同事拍摄，来赚点外快。

仍然裸体的凯拉擦掉嘴上的精液，跑向了布雷斯和凯文。

“嗨，先生！”她喜气洋洋地说。“你看见我了吗？我告诉过你我会很棒的！”

“对。”凯文拍了一下她的屁股。“现在你需要去2B工作室。从衣橱里拿上校园女孩的衣服。”

“好的。”凯拉笑着说。她摇晃着胸部走开了。

“我不理解这些女孩们。”布雷斯相当真诚地抱怨道。

“这可是钱，而且又很火辣。”凯文分析道，回头看着走出去的其他模特们。“你不需要教育，只要上床就行了。甚至还有出名的机会。无论她们有什么理由，我很高兴她们喜欢。”

布雷斯笑了起来。

\----------------------------------------

“扎比尼先生，你有一个电话。”当布雷斯回到办公室时，宝拉说。

“真的吗，谁？”他漫不经心地问道。

“嗯，她的名字好像是金妮·维斯利。”

“韦斯莱。”他纠正了她。他走进办公室，拿起了电话。

“你好？”他说。

“嗨，扎比尼。”金妮回答。他笑了起来。

“你可以叫我布雷斯。”他说。他听到了她的笑声。

“好吧，布雷斯。我只是必须和谁聊聊，但所有人似乎都很忙。所以我最终给你打电话了。哈哈……好吧，你怎么样？”

“很好，很好。”布雷斯低声说道。“面试怎么样？”

“糟糕透顶。”金妮厌烦地抱怨道。“他们根本不回复我。我仍然需要一份工作。”

他不知道自己接下来为什么会说出那些话。或许他正在展望这位高雅的韦斯莱小姐拿着他的记事本。或许是因为他那从未出现过的同情心。不管是什么原因，他都没有及时阻止自己。

“我可以提供给你一份工作。”

“真的吗？”金妮在电话那端兴奋地叫道。

“嗯，对。”布雷斯说。那边有几秒钟的沉默。“你好？” 

“嗯，我还在。”金妮说。“但我不拍片。”

布雷斯笑了起来。他无法想象她赤身裸体地在照相机前吮吸某人的阴茎。那会是一幅美妙的景象，但是……等等，回到正题。

“不是那样的。你可以做一个助理。我的助理。”宝拉立刻从他的脑海里消失了。

“你的助理？”金妮叫道。“副总裁助理？等等，我还以为你有助理呢！”

“她这周要被炒了。”他说。而她确实要被炒了。

“哦。”金妮回答。“好吧，我接受邀请……天啊，副总裁助理！我什么时候来参加面试？”

“明天。”布雷斯自动回答道。

“太好了，谢谢你，布雷斯！我是说，扎比尼先生！”金妮笑道。

“好的，再见。”布雷斯说。他挂断了电话。他在心里记下，找个理由炒掉宝拉。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

他不知道原因，但第二天早晨，他精心打扮了一番。他想看上去仪表堂堂，他试图告诉自己，这不是因为金妮·韦斯莱。他昨晚炒了宝拉，因为她拿了一杯卡布奇诺而不是普通咖啡，她火冒三丈地回家了。今天是她的最后一天，她必须与金妮交接一切工作。他告诉自己，她是一个辣妹。或许她能回来做一个艳星呢。

上午十一点，他的办公室响起了敲门声。

“进来。”他叫道。

穿着端庄的铅笔裙和白色上衣的金妮·韦斯莱走了进来。“嗨。”她微笑地说。

“嗨，进来坐下吧。”他邀请道。

“这是我的简历。”她在他的对面坐下，拿出了一张纸。他看了一遍，将它放了下来。

“你以前做过秘书工作吗？”他以专业的语调问道。

“做过，在古灵阁。”她补充道，“做了一个星期。”

“很好，你被雇佣了。”布雷斯立刻说道。她惊奇地注视着他。

“就这样？”她问道。

“接受工作或者拒绝，反正报酬很丰厚。”他简单地说。

“我接受，我接受。”她立刻笑容满面地说。“这太棒了！”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“他是副总裁，但他也是制片人。他亲自挑选许多模特。为了节省时间，除了电影试镜，她们至少五个人一组进来。”宝拉不情愿地解释道。

“好的。”金妮一边回答，一边做了笔记。

“她们必须签署这份合同，上面写着，她们必须要在面试时证明自己是合格的。”宝拉递给她一叠文件。

“证明自己？”

“对。读台词、脱衣舞、假装高潮、手淫、手交和口交，所有那些事情。”宝拉冷冷地回答。

“哦。”金妮嘟哝道。

“这是色情产业，妹子。”看到金妮的表情，宝拉解释道。“我们不能没有门槛，我们想要优秀人才。每天平均有二十份申请。”

“二十？”金妮惊奇地叫道。“我从来不知道……”

宝拉不赞成地注视着金妮。

“还有，确保拿对他的咖啡。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

她一整天都在学习这些东西，到了下班时间，她累坏了。在她离开之前，她被叫到了他的办公室。

“怎么样？”布雷斯问道。

“挺好的。”金妮疲惫地说。“我了解了你明天的日程。十点有服装癖杂志的面试。”

“知道了。”他回答。

“她们会穿着自己选择的衣服。”她打着哈欠解释道，“但如果你愿意，你也可以告诉她们穿什么。我会今晚打电话。”

“没有必要。”他柔声说。“她们通常会穿经典服装，而男人们就喜欢那种。校园女孩、恶魔、运动型、秘书。”听到“秘书”，金妮吓了一跳，他对她笑了起来。

“午餐前是新电影的放映。”她有点脸红地继续说道。

“我希望你在场。”他说。她从记事本上抬起头来。

“我认为我不应该……”她轻声说。

“不行，你必须了解这门生意。要去。”他坚定地说。

“嗯，好的，先生。”金妮回答。几年前，她曾经和哈利看过色情片，但那……她无法想象与很多人还有她的老板一起看色情片。

“就这样吧。”他说。她正要离开，他又想到了一些事情。“等等。”他叫道。“还有一件事。明天的第一件事，把这张便条给凯文。他是一个摄影师，我觉得上午九点他应该在1A或9C工作室。”

他递给她一张便条，她接过并点了点头。

“好了，晚安。”

“晚安。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你在性感女巫有限责任公司工作？？？”那天晚上，赫敏震惊地问道。金妮与罗恩还有他的女朋友赫敏一起住在他的公寓里。

“对。”金妮立刻说，“但别告诉罗恩。他会疯的。”

“我想也是。”赫敏若有所思地说，“他会让你辞职。”

“不是。”金妮笑道。“我根本不是那个意思。他会想要免费的色情杂志！”


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章** **第一个真正的工作日**

第二天早晨，为了给凯文送信，她很早就去上班了。她给每个工作室都打了电话，发现他在1A工作室，就直接过去了。她打开门时，他们正在拍摄中。

她很宽慰地发现，他们没有拍摄露骨的色情视频；只是一些掀起裙子的挑逗照片，女孩们都穿着衣服。她们都穿着迷你裙，当金妮进来时，一个人正弯腰对照相机露出她的白色内裤。

“再弯一点儿，塞西莉娅，让我看看你的脸。微笑，棒极了。”凯文在他的照相机后面说。塞西莉娅照做了，这时，她看到了金妮。

“有人来了，凯夫。”她懒洋洋地叫道。凯文回过头，皱起了眉头。

“你是谁？”他问。“女同性恋的摄影十点才开始呢。”

“我不是……模特。”金妮立刻说道。“我是扎比尼先生的秘书。我是来替他送便条的。”

“哦，好的。”凯文回答。她将便条递给了他，在这个男人面前，她觉得十分赤裸。就好像他可以看穿她的衣服。他瞥了一眼她的胸部，露出了微微坏笑；尽管她有一对结实丰满的胸部，却无法与他之前见过的那些大波相比。她红着脸，匆匆走出了工作室。

当她回到办公室时，已经快九点四十了，有三个女人等候在那里。

“你好，女士们。”金妮礼貌地说。她们没有理她。一个人穿了女学生制服，另一人穿了性感的护士装，令金妮惊恐的是，还有一个穿着一条窄小的铅笔裙和解了三个扣子的上衣。那就是金妮今天所穿服装的暴露版。

十点的时候，又来了另外两个女人，她们都穿着学生制服。一个人甚至特意佩戴了霍格沃茨的徽章。

布雷斯在十点零二分到达。他对金妮点了点头，然后带着所有人进入了他的办公室。“进来，韦斯莱小姐。”

“呃，我还是不了。”金妮立刻说道。“我还有电话要打，而且——”

“我说进来，韦斯莱小姐。”布雷斯坚定地说，自顾自地露出了坏笑。她顺从地点点头，跟着其他女人进去了。

女人们在他的桌子前排成一列，而金妮被要求坐在他的身边，面对着这些女人。布雷斯在她递给他的记事本上念出了一个名字。

“洛拉·安德森？”他叫道。穿着学生制服的女孩站了出来。“让我看看你的表现。”

她立刻表情天真地跪趴在地上，屁股对着他。从她的学生短裙下能看见白色内裤。她回头对布雷斯露出微笑，开始用手掌揉屁股。金妮虽然正襟危坐，却无法将目光从这性感的一幕上移开。

“够了，谢谢你。”布雷斯说。“穿秘书服装的那个。”

这个女人走上前来，性感微笑着走向布雷斯，在他的膝盖上坐下，开始用胸部揉着他的胸膛。第一个女孩看上去很不高兴；她不知道自己还可以和他接触。

当女人开始解开布雷斯的牛仔裤时，他看了一眼面红耳赤的金妮，露出了坏笑。“够了，谢谢你。我们继续。”

\-------------------------------------------

在十分不自在的面试之后，金妮告知布雷斯，他必须参加电影放映。和她昨晚被通知的一样，她要和他一起去。这是一个建造在建筑里的小电影院，里面没有太多人。一些穿西装的男人拿着记事本，就好像要做笔记似的。

“请自便。”布雷斯低声对金妮说，递给她一小袋爆米花。

“嗯，谢谢你，先生。”她僵硬地回答。沉默的几分钟后，屏幕亮了。

总而言之，金妮觉得这不是一部糟糕的电影。它有刺激的情节和有趣的人物，但她真的认为这些人物没有必要和那么多人发生关系。主角是一个金发女人，她在晚上和她的男朋友睡觉，在早晨给她的老板口交和跳脱衣舞，午餐后又在电梯里和看门人交媾，在没人的办公室里与她的同事大玩六九式，与一个酒保以大汗淋漓的肛交结束夜晚，最后还带走了一个她在那间酒吧遇到的女孩。当这一切发生的时候，她的男朋友正和两个黑发脱衣舞娘3P。

金妮不会责备自己下面湿了，但谁能知道呢？当主角的同事舔她的阴蒂，让她发出狂喜的呻吟时，她在铅笔裙里动了动。布雷斯注意到了她的动作，无声地笑了。

“不舒服？”他低声说。她不知道要怎么回答他，所以她保持沉默。否定回答会让她像变态（对吧？），而肯定回答也无济于事，因为待在这里是她的工作。

电影结束的时候正好是午餐时间，因此，所有人都很快离开了。布雷斯一动不动地坐在座位上，因此金妮也没有起身。她的屁股湿得一塌糊涂，她不想去考虑如果他发现的话，她会有多么羞愧。

“你觉得电影怎么样？”他闭着眼睛轻声问道。

“嗯……很有趣。”金妮说。布雷斯睁开眼睛看向她。

“我们不想要有趣。对，我们想要有趣，但我们想要娱乐性。它娱乐了你吗？诚实地告诉我；我需要反馈。”

“呃，”金妮嘀咕道。“我想它是有娱乐性的……”

布雷斯笑着从座位上站了起来。“它是针对男人的，韦斯莱小姐。它不必娱乐女人。”他说。金妮的脸红得要命。那他问她干什么？她红着脸想，是为了让我尴尬。她的表情让布雷斯露出了坏笑，他开始走出影院。“但我很高兴它娱乐了你。顺便，我很高兴你穿了一条裙子。裤子湿了的话或许会相当令人尴尬。”他对她眨了眨眼，欢快地走了出去。

金妮独自站在影院里，脸颊绯红。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章** **这太恶心了！**

“我发誓，他决心要羞辱我到死。他也很享受。”金妮一边抱怨，一边将头发束成一条马尾。赫敏笑着将咖啡倒进了马克杯。

“我无法相信，你竟然告诉他你享受色情片！”她叫道，几乎弄洒了咖啡。金妮皱着眉拿起杯子，加了块糖。

“我甚至不知道我为什么那么说。”金妮叹了口气。“反正他都知道我湿了。那有什么奇怪的？”

“因为他是一个老司机？”赫敏咬了一口吐司。罗恩在黎明时就去傲罗办公室了，所以只有她和金妮在他的公寓里吃早饭。“过去的三年里，他一直在色情产业工作，他可以从你的表情看出来。”

“那也不合理。”金妮抱怨道。

\-------------------------------------------------------

她在九点到达公司。今天是他在几天前面试的两个新模特的第一个工作日，她应该带她们去正确的工作室。她不知道副总裁的秘书为什么必须做这种工作，但他也是一位制片人。

艾琳·巴尔拉和茜拉·李正在等她，她们看上去很兴奋。金妮翻了个白眼。她搞不懂这些女孩们。她低头看着她的记事本。“李小姐可以在这儿等一下。我要先带巴尔拉小姐去她的工作室。”茜拉点点头，艾琳跟着金妮走了出去。

她应该去3C工作室。当她们打开门时，金妮大吃一惊。片场就像是一个普通的起居室，大约十对男女正在做爱，发出大声呻吟。两个摄影师正在拍摄这幕场景。一个人发现了金妮和艾琳的到来。

“我们又有两个女孩了，拉里！把男人们带进来！”他叫道。两个肌肉男从他们的座位上站起来，开始脱掉内裤。

“不，不，我不是模特。”金妮挥着手叫道。“我是送巴尔拉小姐过来的。”

“哦。”那个叫拉里的摄影师说。“好吧，只要一个。”

一个男人有些失望地坐了回去。他甚至没有重新穿上内裤，他的大阴茎硬挺了起来。金妮拼命避开眼神。

“好了，我要走了。”当艾琳开始脱衣服时，金妮说。

她回到办公室时，她知道，布雷斯已经到了；他办公室的灯亮着。她也注意到茜拉·李不见了。她敲了敲门，走进布雷斯的办公室。

布雷斯正闭着眼睛靠坐在椅子里。他注意到她的到来，露出了笑容。“早安，韦斯莱小姐。”他说。

“早上好，先生。”她回答道。有些事情不对。她皱起了眉头。

“够了，茜拉。韦斯莱小姐会带你去工作室。”他轻声说。令金妮惊讶和厌恶的是，茜拉·李从桌子下面出现了，白色精液从她的嘴里流了下来。当布雷斯在桌子后面满意地提上裤子，她对金妮笑了起来。

她一脸惊恐地将茜拉护送到4B工作室，凯文正在拍摄色情视频。她和茜拉走进去时，他笑了起来。金妮没有理他和面前的露骨场景，她立刻离开了。

“你总是这样吗？”她推开布雷斯的办公室的门，质问道。他正在读报纸。他抬起头看向她。

“哪样？”他问。

“你就那样利用你的模特们？像妓女一样？”她愤怒地说。

“哦，你是说刚才的茜拉？”他懒洋洋地说，又继续读报纸了。“我没有利用她。她相当主动。反正是她的提议。另外，她们不比妓女好多少。”

“太恶心了！”金妮叫道。布雷斯从晨间报纸上抬起了头。

“如果你愿意，你可以辞职。”他根本不是这个意思。他不想让她辞职，他也知道，有钱赚的情况下，她不会辞职的。她沉默了。“你在这儿工作时，进门要先敲门，你要尊敬地称呼我。明白吗？”

“明白，先生。”金妮说，然后离开了。布雷斯露出了坏笑。把她留在这里，看她那样火冒三丈也值得了。总有一天，他会让她躺在……他想到这里时，身体因为兴奋而颤抖了起来。

\-------------------------------------------------

那天晚上，金妮下班时，她累坏了。她将公文包放在餐桌上，然后去洗漱。她回来时，罗恩已经到家了。他正阴沉地坐在客厅的沙发上。

“嘿，哥哥，怎么了？”金妮在他对面的扶手椅上坐了下来。

“告诉我，金妮。”他轻声说，“为什么我在你的公文包里发现了色情杂志？”

“你翻了我的公文包！”金妮愤怒地叫道。

“回答问题！”罗恩叫道。金妮翻了个白眼。

“你只找到了一份色情杂志吗？”她不可置信地问道。

“还有其他东西，但是——”

“你却只注意到了那个垃圾。”金妮嘲讽道。他对她瞪起了眼睛。

“你没有回答问题，金妮·韦斯莱！”他叫道。

“那个蠢东西是我的工作！”金妮叫道。前门打开了，罗恩困惑地看着金妮。

“**什么？**”他叫道。

“发生了什么？”赫敏惊讶地问。

“我为这个公司工作！！”金妮叫道。赫敏叹了口气，明白了一切。

“这是真的，宝贝，她在那里工作。”赫敏解释道，她吻了一下罗恩的脸颊，让他坐了下去。

“你是色情明星？”罗恩捧着头悲惨地问道。“我还没赚够钱支援我的妹妹吗？我以为我做到了！你还去拍色情片？？”

“你不明白，罗恩！”金妮现在有些想笑。“我不是色情明星。我是副总裁的秘书。”

罗恩宽慰地叹了口气。“哦。”

“对，哦。别让我发现你再翻查我的公文包了，明白？”

“好吧。”罗恩咕哝道。“嘿，金妮？”

“干嘛？”

“……我能留着那本杂志吗？” 


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章** **震动扫帚**

“需要我的帮助吗？”两个男人走进办公室时，金妮问道。

“我们来自震动扫帚。”一个男人说。他拿着一只大长包。

“震动扫帚？”金妮困惑地问。她拿起布雷斯今天的日程表。没有与它相关的记录。“你们有预约吗？”

“呃，没有。”另一个男人说。“我们不知道还要预约。”

“好吧，扎比尼先生几分钟之后开完会，接下来会有半个小时的时间。或许他会和你们聊一下。”

“太好了，谢谢你，女士。”他感激地回答，然后在沙发上坐了下来。他们拿起杂志（都是色情杂志，毕竟这是色情公司）开始“阅读”。一分钟左右，布雷斯出来了。

“这些先生们是谁？”他看着他们问道。他们起身与他握了握手。

“我们来自震动扫帚，先生。”一个男人说。“我们不知道还要预约，但这不会耽误你很长时间。”

“震动扫帚？好吧……当然……”布雷斯低声说，将他们带进了办公室。“你也进来，韦斯莱小姐。”她有点不情愿地跟了进去。

“我们是来介绍我们的最新版本。”一个男人解释道，他打开了他的包，里面全是飞天扫帚。“也有可以飘浮的类型，但它们都有主要功能。”

“主要功能？”金妮好奇地问。布雷斯笑了起来。

“你想试一下吗，韦斯莱小姐？”他随意抓起一把扫帚递给金妮。

“我不知道，我们是在室内。”金妮看着扫帚说。她曾经打过魁地奇……那看上去确实是一把好扫帚。另外，她穿着裙子呢……

“我们坚持，一定要试一下。”一个男人渴望地说，“先生，你会看见它有多好。”

“我曾经见过韦斯莱小姐骑在扫帚上的样子。”布雷斯微笑着说，“所以，她应该知道它是否值得信赖。”金妮接过扫帚，骑了上去。她的裙子下面只穿了棉内裤，这让她有点担心，但又不会花费很久。

“继续。”销售员催促道。

她轻轻从地上飞了起来（没有撞到天花板）。扫帚微微飘起，她飞到了距离天花板十英尺的地方。令她震惊的是，扫帚开始疯狂地震动起来，她骑着的地方透过薄薄的内裤触碰着她的阴蒂。

“啊！”她震惊地叫道，几乎从扫帚上掉下来。她紧紧地抓住扫帚，它震动得更厉害了，使她不由自主地呻吟起来。“停……停下！”她叫道，她湿得一塌糊涂。

“可以控制它吗？”她听见布雷斯漫不经心地问销售员。

“有两种类型。”一个人解释道，“一种是骑手可以通过下降来控制，另一种只能通过遥控器控制。她骑的是用遥控器控制的那款。”

“嗯，对……我不想……天啊……”金妮憎恨自己发出这样的呻吟。她要高潮了。“让我下去！”

“她可能不喜欢？”布雷斯心不在焉地问。“她想下来。”

“她刚刚说了，先生！”一个销售员绝望地叫道，“她只是尴尬。看，这个功能会让她永远也不想下来……”

金妮听到一声滴滴声。扫帚开始像一匹疯马一样剧烈晃动。她不得不紧紧抓住扫帚。她穿着内裤高潮了；她开始担心可能会滴到下面。那就……太可怕了。

“让……哦！我……哦！天啊……下去！”她叫道。

“我觉得它没用。”布雷斯抬头看着她说。他可以看见扫帚在她的裙子下面撞击着她的内裤。他愉快地想，好看。“如果她不喜欢，那我的模特可不能假装喜欢它。”

“不，不，不！”销售员叫道。“抬头看看！她高潮了！看到了吗？”

金妮满脸通红，她夹紧双腿想要掩饰。然而，这只让感觉更加强烈。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”她呻吟着。

“看见了吗？看见了吗？她正高潮呢！”

“我不知道……”布雷斯相当愉快。

“让……我……下去！”

“她在淌水！她在淌水！小姐！你不喜欢它吗？”

“让我下去！！！”金妮绝望地叫道。她的内裤现在湿透了。

“听到了吗，先生们？她不喜欢。”

“再给它几分钟，先生，她会承认它很火辣的。”一个男人说。金妮倒抽了一口气。

“它很好！它很火辣！”她尖叫道。男人心满意足地按了一下小遥控器，扫帚停了下来，轻轻落到了地上。她急忙不高兴地下来了。

“我们告诉过你了，先生。”销售员骄傲地说。“她湿得不行啦。”

金妮清了清喉咙。“喂，我还在这儿呢！”

“哦，棒极了。”另一个销售员说，他将她拽了过去。令她震惊和惊恐的是，他掀起她的裙子，露出了她湿透的内裤。“看见了吗，先生？”

“不好意思！”她生气地拍开了他的手，开始整理衣衫。她红着脸坐到了一把椅子上。

“那么这值得信赖喽，韦斯莱小姐？”布雷斯坏笑着问。“你享受飞行吗？”

“我不享受。”金妮斩钉截铁地回答。

“但你看到她都湿了！你听见她的呻吟了！她高潮了！”一个销售员叫道。

“再来一次怎么样？”另一个销售员说。

“我没有高潮！”金妮红着脸叫道，“你怎么敢那么说！我也不想再来一次了！”

“我觉得她很喜欢。”布雷斯冷静地说。“我确实看见和听到了……对，对。因为韦斯莱小姐为我们证明了它的性能，我会订购两百把。”

“谢谢你，先生！”销售员喜笑颜开地说。“我们会额外赠送一把给韦斯莱小姐。”

“我不想要！”金妮气愤地说。

“对，你当然不想要。”一个男人坏笑道。 


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章** **拉里、火焰威士忌和性爱之神**

第二天，震动扫帚的盒子寄到了公司大楼。一只用丝带包着的盒子是特别寄给她的，她红着脸将它扔到了一边。令她惊恐的是，布雷斯正好看见了。

“害怕有人可能会偷走那个东西吗，韦斯莱小姐？”他坏笑着问道。

“不是，我根本不想要它。我要把它扔掉。”她沉着脸回答。

“真的吗？因为你似乎真的挺喜欢骑在上面的。”他对她眨了眨眼。

他对我眨眼了，金妮脸红着想。他一定觉得我……我……她想不出合适的词，不由得恼火地呻吟了一声。

\-------------------------------------------

金妮正去往一个工作室送一叠文件，这时，她遇见了摄影师凯文。

“你好，韦斯莱小姐。”他愉快地说。两个穿着白色衬衫和比基尼丁字裤的性感女孩跟在他身后。

“你好，德雷克先生。”金妮礼貌地回答。

“拜托，叫我凯文。”他微笑着说。“你要去哪儿？”

“3A工作室。”她回答。

“我知道了。”他说。然而，他似乎对她要去的地方不是非常感兴趣。他看着她的身子。“韦斯莱小姐，你真的不考虑做模特吗？你有一具漂亮的身体。”他身后的两个女孩沉下了脸。

“不会在这个产业做的。”她尽可能礼貌地回答。凯文笑了起来。

“我知道了，我知道了。”他说。“忙你的吧。”他轻轻拍了一下她的屁股。她惊恐地注视着他。

“干什么！”她叫道。

“哦，对不起！老习惯。”凯文立刻歉意地说。“走吧，女孩们。”他双手拍了她们的屁股一下。她们咯咯笑着跟随他离开了。

“呸。”金妮恼火地抱怨了一声。

3C工作室里，摄影师拉里正在拍摄一部女同性恋色情视频。三个女孩纠缠在一张床上，嘴对着嘴、乳房和下身。金妮厌恶地皱起眉头，但不禁觉得有点热。

“你不是模特，对吧？”拉里对她眨着眼说。女孩们停下呻吟，也转头看向金妮。 

“对，我不是。”她回答。“扎比尼先生让我把这个放在这里，等拍完之后，乔·萨拉曼就能看到了。”

“好的，就放这儿吧。”拉里说。他又回到了摄像机前，女孩们继续吮吸和呻吟着。“韦斯莱小姐？”

“嗯？”

“一点一起吃午饭怎么样？”他仍然看着他的相机，随意地问道。金妮惊讶地看着他，轻轻露出了微笑。

“可以。”她甜美地回答。

“一点在自助餐厅见我。”他又对她眨了眨眼。

\-----------------------------------

“你的第一周过得怎么样？”拉里咬了一口火腿三明治。他坚持给她买午餐，所以，她也在吃一份汉堡。

“挺尴尬的。”金妮承认道。拉里笑了起来，他迷人的蓬乱黑发飞了起来。

“最初可能会这样。”他回答，“但之后，你就会习惯了。真是吓人。”她对他露出了感激的微笑。他喝了一口可乐，继续说道：“那么你和扎比尼先生是朋友了？”

“呃，不算吧。”金妮说，“我们在霍格沃茨时不是朋友，但我们最近算是撞到彼此了。”

拉里点了点头。“我知道了……那你在和他约会吗？”

金妮几乎把橙汁喷了出来。“什么？”她叫道。“不可能！”

“好吧，传言说你是他的女人。”拉里说，“因为他突然炒了宝拉并雇佣了你。很可疑。”

“我明白……”金妮若有所思地说。“说实话，我不知道他为什么雇佣我。他说反正他的助手这周都会被炒，而他需要一个新助手。”

“没听说。”拉里说。

“好吧，我没有和他约会。我与扎比尼先生从来没有感情纠葛。”

“谁说感情纠葛了？”拉里笑道，金妮最初很困惑，继而恼火了起来。

“我没和他睡觉！”她愤怒地叫道，不小心碰倒了她的杯子。

“好吧，冷静，冷静。”拉里笑着说，吃完了他的三明治。他对她的愤怒表情露出微笑，然后掏出魔杖喃喃道：“恢复如初。”杯子立刻修复了。

“所以你才约我一起吃午饭？这样你就能知道扎比尼先生与我的关系？”金妮恼火地问。

“一部分原因吧。”拉里承认道，又对金妮恼火的表情露出了坏笑，“还因为我想约你。”金妮睁大了眼睛。

“啊？”她相当愚蠢地问道。

“我想要我的女人没有其他男人。只有我。”他随意地说。金妮为之前的不高兴而红了脸。就在这时，她和拉里发现布雷斯·扎比尼正向他们走来。

“你好，拉里，韦斯莱小姐。”他温和地说。“怎么了？”

“我们吃了午餐。”拉里简单地说。他对金妮微笑道。“之后，我们会吃晚餐。事情通常就是这个样子的吧。星期六七点怎么样？”

“可以。”金妮莫名害羞地说。布雷斯什么都没有说。

\----------------------------------------------------------

“来自魔法部的紧急信息，找副总裁布雷斯·扎比尼先生。”第二天，办公室外间的壁炉传来了一条消息，金妮急忙站了起来。

“扎比尼先生？你有来自魔法部的飞路消息？”她叫道。

“好的。”扎比尼在他的办公室里回答道。

“接入。”金妮紧张地说。一个穿着正式的粗壮男人从壁炉里走了出来，手中拿着一个记事本。

“日安。”他轻快地说，随即环顾四周。看到只有金妮在这里，他有点失望；或许他以为性感女巫有限责任公司不仅如此。“请带我去见扎比尼先生？”

“好的，先生。”金妮回答道。她将他带进办公室，然后礼貌地出来了。不久，她就开始听见那个男人轻声说着什么事情。接着，布雷斯叫了起来。

“不，不，不！”他生气地叫道。“她不能起诉我们！”金妮凑到了门口。魔法部的男人继续开了口。

“她可以，她受伤了，现在就在圣芒戈。”

“但那只是普通的伤！一道小魔咒或一剂简单的魔药就能治好了！”布雷斯捶着拳头，火冒三丈地说。

“可她仍然有权利起诉公司。”男人礼貌地说，“因为她在这里受伤了。她从扫帚上掉了下来。”

“他妈的离地面还不到一英尺。”布雷斯嘟哝道。“而且还是在拍摄过程中。我们签了合同，根据合同，她不必参与她不想拍摄的场景。”

“她不知道她会受伤。”

“谁他妈在乎？那个猥琐的婊子自己选择这样做的！”布雷斯愤怒地叫道。在办公室外面，金妮叹了口气。对她来说，就是文书，文书，更多的文书工作。

\-------------------------------

第二天都花在解决法律问题上了。公司为艾琳·巴尔拉小姐赔偿了医药费，并提供了一份高薪工作，这件事直到深夜才解决。金妮挂断大会议室的电话，放松地叹了口气。

“结束了。我们没事了。”

所有人都欢呼起来。他们都累坏了。

“我要下班了。”她舒展着肩膀，然后对所有人和布雷斯说。

“你想喝点儿东西吗？”当所有人都匆忙离开时，布雷斯问道。

“我？”金妮问道。

“不，我是说你身边那个隐形女孩。对，我就是说你。”布雷斯笑着回答。“我们去酒吧吧。我请你喝火焰威士忌。”

“我不是很确定——”

“——在外面见我。”布雷斯低声吹着口哨走了出去。金妮伸展着身子。她觉得她可以来一杯。

\--------------------------------

已经接近午夜，酒吧里的人还相当多。情侣们在大酒吧里喝酒或亲热，和她的老板在这里，让金妮觉得有点不自在。

“给我们两个来点火焰威士忌，丹。”布雷斯说。

酒保点点头，开始往两只玻璃杯里倒酒。“约会？”他随意地问道。红了脸的金妮以为布雷斯会气恼地否认，但他只是露出了坏笑。

“再说喽。”他说，这令她十分惊讶。他拿过他的酒杯，慢慢地啜着。“真是疲惫的一天，金妮。”

她注意到，他并没有称她为“韦斯莱小姐”，而是用了她的名字。好吧，反正他一直都用名字称呼他的同事们……“是呀。”她也喝了一口酒。

“你在这里的第一周怎么样？你明天和星期日休息。”

“说实话，很……忙乱。而且太尴尬了。”酒精上脑，她承认道。布雷斯笑了起来。

“确实。”他说。“但之后你就会习惯的。”所有人都那么说。她觉得她会习惯的。

“我想问你一件事。”金妮有点喝多了。“你为什么雇佣我？”

布雷斯几乎呛住。然而，他还是保持了姿态。“你为什么这样问？”

“因为人们都说，并没有理由炒掉宝拉而雇佣我。”

“呃，”布雷斯慢慢地说，“我觉得你很适合这份工作。”

“人们都说我在和你约会……或者更糟，和你睡觉。”金妮说道。酒精让她的脸颊红了。酒保看到她的空杯子，就又给她倒满了。

“真的吗？”布雷斯笑道。“我不能责备他们，因为通常确实是这样的……”

金妮扬起了眉毛。“什么？”

布雷斯笑着举起了手，好像要为自己辩护。“她们一直很主动。大多数都是那样开始，然后成为了我的助手。”金妮皱起了眉头，但他继续说道。“我也和宝拉睡了。”

“我真的不必知道这种事。”金妮说道，但酒精还是让她笑了起来。“好吧，那你为什么雇佣我？”

“同样的原因。”布雷斯说，“除了顺序颠倒了。”

“……什么？”金妮慢慢问道。“你是什么意思……”

“哦。”布雷斯说道。“其他女人是先和我睡觉，然后才成为我的助手。”

金妮轻声笑了起来。接着，她趴在桌上睡着了。“金妮？金妮？”布雷斯摇晃着她。他笑着说：“我看你酒量不太好啊。”

\----------------------------------------------------

他本可以，但他却没有。

他只是将她抱到了他的公寓，脱掉她的鞋和外套，将她放到了他的床上。他有一股冲动，但他压抑住了自己。

“你知道你现在有多脆弱吗，韦斯莱小姐？”他轻声笑道，给她盖上了被子。“但不是今晚，不是今晚。”

他走进浴室洗了个澡，接着召唤来一些毯子，抱着它们走到起居室，倒在了沙发上。他是一个压抑性欲的专家，可他意识到，这次有点困难了。他要努力让自己睡着。

\----------------------------------------------------

“噢！”布雷斯被胳膊上的剧痛惊醒了。他眨了眨眼睛。金妮正拿着一盏灯，火冒三丈地站在他面前。

“你！”她叫道，又用灯打着他。

“噢！噢！住手！”布雷斯叫道，四处寻找魔杖。“飞沙走石！”

金妮尖叫一声，被推到了地上。“扎比尼！”她生气地叫道。

“怎么了？”他抓着魔杖问道。“你为什么打我？”

“我为什么打你？”金妮的火气上来了。“你把我带到了这里！”

“打人似乎不是表达谢意的方式，金妮！”

“什么？我到底为什么要谢你把喝醉的我拐到这里？”金妮叫道。

“你在酒吧睡着了，我不能把你留在那里，我也不知道你住在哪里，所以我把你带到这里了！”布雷斯叫道。她的表情从愤怒变为领悟，接着又变成了困惑。

“所以什么事都没发生？”她羞怯地问。

“什么什么事都没发生？”布雷斯说。

“我们没有……”

布雷斯笑了起来。“没有，什么都没发生。我只是把你带到这里，让你睡在我的床上，而我睡在这里。”

“哦，该死。”金妮捂着前额咒骂道。“该死。”

“你也早上好，韦斯莱小姐。”布雷斯嘲讽地说，他走向了厨房。“你可以回家，也可以在这里吃早餐。”

“我要走了。”金妮立刻说道。“嗯……谢谢你。”

“不客气。”布雷斯说。他受了整夜的苦就得到这种结果？一顿揍？当她离开时，他什么也没说。

\-----------------------------------

“不可能什么都没发生。”赫敏挑衅地说。她和金妮正在公寓里吃早午餐，罗恩出去和哈利打魁地奇了。

“但我只是脱了外套，我也没有任何感觉，他说什么都没发生。”金妮绝望地说。

“传言说布雷斯·扎比尼是性爱之神。”赫敏一边吃着吐司，一边若有所思地说。“女孩们都疯狂地愿意和那个黑皮肤的高富帅睡上一觉。”

“但那不意味着他想睡我！”金妮叫道，不小心在煎饼上倒了太多糖浆。

“你当时很脆弱，完全没有意识。他本可以做些什么，然后用魔法清除你的记忆。”

“哦，该死。”金妮嘟哝道。“那太可怕了。”

“确实，可怕。因为如果我和一个性爱之神睡了，我还是想记得那种感觉的。”

“赫敏！”金妮叫道。赫敏笑了起来。 


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章** **毁掉的星期六**

五点钟左右，金妮开始为她与拉里的约会穿衣打扮。她在衣柜中翻找时，提前下班的罗恩怀疑地看着她。赫敏正在帮助金妮。

“和你约会的家伙是谁？”他指责地伸出一根手指。

“一个同事。”金妮一边回答，一边挑选了一条裙子。

“你不能穿那件。”罗恩咆哮道。这件领口很暴露。

“怎么了，看上去很性感呀！”赫敏兴奋地叫道。

“从我的角度来看？”他叫道。

“罗恩，反正我要穿这件。”金妮说，“现在，出去。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

拉里在公司大楼前面与她会合。

“哇，你看上去棒极了。”他说。

“谢谢，你也是。”金妮礼貌地回答。这是事实；他穿着有些正式的便装。“我们要去哪里？”

“去一家著名的意大利餐厅。”他说。这时，金妮的电话响了。

“不好意思。你好？”

是布雷斯。

“金妮，你在哪儿？”他急匆匆地问道。

“我在公司附近，但我正要去——”

“好，立刻上楼。”他说，在她可以争论之前，他就挂断了电话。金妮恼火地盯着手机。

“怎么了？”拉里关切地问道。

“是布——我是说，扎比尼先生想让我上去。今天是星期六呀！”她叫道。

“你应该去。”他立刻说道，“听上去是紧急事件。”

“哦，我真的非常抱歉。”她十分歉意地说，“你能在这里等几分钟吗？我看看怎么回事，然后给你打电话。”

“可以。”他随意地说。她咕哝着跑上了楼梯。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“扎比尼先生？”她敲着办公室的门。

“进来，进来。”扎比尼疾声说道。她走进了办公室。他的桌子上放着成摞的文件。

“怎么了？”她问道，“今天是星期六！”

“我们突然有工作了。”布雷斯指着文件回答。“我们需要在明早提交这些文件。”

“明天是星期日！”她叫道。

“我知道。”他立刻说道。“工作需要。我会付你双倍工资。”

金妮上楼时没见到其他同事。“如果有这么多工作，为什么只给我打电话？其他人呢？”

“呃，”布雷斯说，“他们都无法脱身。”

“但我也有安排呀！”她拿起钱包，生气地叫道。“我正要去约会。如果你不介意，我要走了。”

“韦斯莱小姐！”他叫道。“我相信拉里会理解的。我愿意得到他的帮助，可他是个摄影师。这非常重要。我会付你三倍工资。”他听上去非常绝望。她叹了口气。三倍工资，她想，或许这值得放弃一个约会。

“好吧。”她嘟哝道。她拿起电话，拨通了拉里的电话。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“这份工作，”她疲惫地说，“不像明天就截止的样子。它们只是报告。”

“我必须在明天早晨将它们交给总裁。”布雷斯相当尴尬地说。

“但你是副总裁！你没必要做这种工作！”她对着文件叫道。她看了一眼表，已经快八点了。

“这次我必须做。现在继续吧。”布雷斯回答。“顺便，你穿这条裙子很好看。”

她沉着脸用外套盖住了胸口。他的话让她想起了昨晚可能发生的事情，但她不打算再次提起。她能说什么呢？你睡了我，然后对我施了记忆咒语吗？

“先生，这是什么？”她拿着一份文件问道。“这是一份和巴尔拉小姐有关的法律报告。”

“对，对。我们要订购一些隐形带子。”他回答。

“隐形带子？”她问。“为什么？”

“这样模特们就不会掉下来了。”

金妮努力不去想象被这种东西绑着的样子。她觉得这样影响就更大了。她的脸上一定露出了奇怪的表情，因为布雷斯笑了起来。

“你也想要一个吗，韦斯莱小姐？”

“当然不！”她生气地说。“我告诉过你，我要扔掉那个——”

“那它为什么还打开放在你的桌子上？”他笑道。她立刻红了脸。对，有那么一两次休息的时候，她将它带去了宽敞的卫生间……或者说五次吧……她脸红地沉默着。

“我也给你一个吧。”他笑着说。

\------------------------------------------------

快到午夜时，工作才几乎结束。她的星期六被毁了，但至少她赚了很多钱。她终于鼓起足够勇气问布雷斯前一天晚上的事了。

“那么……什么都没发生么？”她整理着桌子上的文件，假装一点也不在乎的样子。

“什么？”他问。

“我是说昨晚……什么都没发生？”

他笑了起来。“你不是害怕了吧？”

她皱着眉头，咬住下唇。“到底发生了没有？”

“没有。”他将一只手放在胸口，诚恳地说道。“什么都没发生。我保证。”


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章** **拉里的公寓**

工作结束时，已经过了午夜了。金妮打了哈欠，舒展身体站了起来。布雷斯抬头看着她。

“谢谢你，韦斯莱小姐。我个人会支付你的三倍工资。”他也站了起来。

“好。”她困倦地说。“你知道你毁了我的约会吗？”

“很抱歉。”他严肃地说。

金妮离开后，布雷斯倒在扶手椅上，叹了口气。“快了。”他自言自语道。“那个该死的拉里·奥尔森……那个混蛋……我要炒了他，该死……”

\------------------------------------------

整个星期日早晨，金妮都在睡觉，她累坏了。她在十点左右被煮咖啡的香味唤醒了。

“早上好。”赫敏拿着放着煎饼、培根和咖啡的托盘走进了她的房间。“约会一定很火热吧，你一点回来之后就倒下了。”

“哦，我的天，拉里！”金妮叫着踢掉了毯子。她拿起电话，拨通了拉里的电话，赫敏困惑地看着她。

“你好？”拉里接了电话。

“嗨，拉里，我是金妮。”她急匆匆地说，“我本来打算工作结束后给你打电话的，但太晚了，我就忘了。”

“没事。”他好脾气地说，“只要我可以再和你安排一次约会。”

“哦……好的，我愿意。”她甜蜜地说。赫敏困惑地歪起了头。

“今晚怎么样？”他提议道。

“今晚？这么快？”她惊讶地问道。

“如果你不想的话也没关系。”

“没事，今晚可以。我请你喝东西，因为我必须忘记昨晚。好的，拉里，再见！”金妮高兴地挂断了电话。“我要再找一条裙子……我不能穿昨天穿的那条！”她跳下了床。

“等等，你昨天没和他约会吗？”赫敏把托盘递给了金妮。

金妮将它接了过来。“没有，我的蠢货老板给我打电话，说我必须做报告。但我得到了三倍工资。”她回答道，“现在，另一条裙子……”

\-----------------------------------

八点整，金妮在他们公司大楼对面的一家咖啡馆见到了拉里。这次，她记得关掉了手机。他微笑着和她打了招呼。

“你今天上看去性感极了。”他慢慢地说。这是事实；她穿了一条与火红头发相配的红色迷你露背裙。这句评论让金妮既惊讶又飘飘然；他们还没熟悉到可以说出这种恭维话。她礼貌地露出了微笑。

“我们要去哪儿？”她问道。

“我本打算带你去昨天那家意大利餐厅。”他说，“但是，我决定今晚为你下厨。”

“你下厨？”她惊讶地问道。

“如果你厌倦了外面的食物，就会学习烹饪了。”他笑道，“我是一个优秀的厨师。”

“好的，我很期待。”她微笑着说。

\---------------------------------

对于一个单身男人居住的地方来说，拉里的公寓非常整洁。家具很简单，房子里很干净。他笑着带她走进了他的公寓。

“我今早打扫了一下。”他解释道。周围还点了一些蜡烛增加气氛。她露出了微笑。

“看上去很好。”她说。

“谢谢你。你先在这里坐一下，我去煮饭。”他指着舒适的沙发说。

“我们吃什么？”

“意大利面。”他说。“这份菜谱是我的骄傲和乐趣。”他补充道，“通心粉加奶油牛肉酱和帕尔玛奶酪。”

“听上去就很好吃。”

“吃起来也很好吃。”他微笑着说。“自便吧，可以到处看看。”

拉里在厨房里挥舞魔杖，煮面和准备酱汁时，金妮起身看着四周。公寓相当宽敞，井然有序。一个角落里放着很多种类的酒：白酒、红酒、桃红葡萄酒，甚至还有一些昂贵的冰酒。

“收集酒是我的一个爱好。”拉里一边用魔杖让帕尔玛奶酪立刻融化，一边解释道。

“这是一个费钱的爱好。”金妮说，“你做摄影师能赚很多钱吗？”

“不太多。”他笑道，“有太多竞争了。我一年购买两次。”

金妮笑着挑选了一瓶仔细研究。

\----------------------------------------

意大利面真的很美味，拉里挑选的酒也是一样。

“味道棒极了。”金妮拿起一块面包，将它撕开。

“家族食谱。”他骄傲地说。“酒怎么样？”

“好喝。”她说。她觉得有些昏昏欲睡，但一定是房间里太温暖了。

他们吃完了饭，拉里用魔杖收拾了盘子，他们一起拿着酒杯在他的沙发上坐了下来。

“你是一个出色的厨师。”金妮微笑着对他说。

“谢谢你。”他回答道。他伸出手，轻轻捧住了她的下巴，俯身亲吻了她。

“哇。”他放开她时，她轻声说道。

“为你对我厨艺的赞美表示感激。”他微笑着柔声说道。她脸红了。他的手神不知鬼不觉地摸上了她的腿。她吓了一跳，这让他笑了起来。他对她伸出手，将她拽了起来，带着她走向床边。她现在非常想睡觉。

“嗯。”他轻轻将她推倒在床上时，她说。

“嘘。”他低声说道，他覆到她的身上，将她的裙子推到了腰部，然后开始解他自己的裤子。

“拉里。”她又开口了，但她的身体十分无力，她真的起不来了。他已经脱掉衬衫，露出了结实的身体。他现在只穿着内裤，令她惊恐的是，他开始脱她的丝袜了。

“拉里，拉里，别……”她叫道，可她起不来。他的迷人微笑此刻看来甚至有些吓人。

“嘘，宝贝，嘘。”他又低声说道。接着，他们都听到了一声巨响。

门突然打开了，火冒三丈的布雷斯·扎比尼站在门口，坏掉的门落到了地板上。他看着面前的一幕，用魔杖指着拉里。

“统统石化！”他生气地叫道。

拉里的胳膊和腿僵在一起，光着身子倒了下去。

“庆幸我没有对你施阿瓦达吧。”他吼道，“你被炒了。”

金妮想起身整理衣服，但她的身体太无力了。布雷斯跑向她，急匆匆地拉下她的裙子，盖住她赤裸的下体，并将她抱了起来。他大声咒骂着拉里，抱着她幻影移形了。

他们直接幻影移形到了他的办公室，他立刻将她放在了他的大桌子上。他喃喃了一道咒语，她觉得自己又恢复了力气。她立刻拉起了裙子下面的丝袜，坐起身面对他，她几乎要哭了。

“谢、谢谢你。”她说。

“没事。那个混蛋奥尔森……”他嘟哝道。

“怎么回事？你怎么来的？”

“他睡过我所有的秘书，那个恶心的混蛋。”他吼道。

“而你都知道？”她震惊地问道。

“好吧，我不在乎。”他说。

“但你来救我了。”

布雷斯看上去有点尴尬。“因为你和那些荡妇不一样。”他说。

她由内而外地感到感激。“你怎么知道我在那里？”她问道。

“我给你打电话，想问些事情，你没接电话，我就打到了你的住处。”他说，“格兰杰说，你和那个混蛋出去约会了，所以我立刻就来了。”

“哦。”金妮说，“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”他说，“在这些家伙周围小心点儿，他们可在从事色情产业呀。”

金妮笑了。“你不是吗？”

“谁说你不应该小心我了？”他笑着说。“好了，反正那个混蛋现在被炒了。本来我也打算炒掉他，因为他惹我不高兴，正好这次……对，他被炒了。”

“今晚谢谢你。”她真诚地说，“我真的欠了你的。”

“没事。”他说，“走吧，你能幻影移形吧？小心点儿。”

\-------------------------------------------

她到家时，赫敏和罗恩都在客厅里担心地踱步。她出现的时候，他们都跳了起来。

“金妮！”赫敏抱着她叫道。“发生了什么？扎比尼打电话问你在哪儿，然后什么都没解释就挂断了！”

“怎么了？他伤害你了？”罗恩急忙问道。

“我的约会对象想要伤害我，我的上司是来救我的。”金妮解释道。罗恩和赫敏都松了口气。“但我现在没事了。”

“感谢梅林，我们担心死了！”罗恩叫道，“从现在起，你不许去约会了。”

“你以为我多大，十四岁？”金妮恼火地叫道。“我会小心的。”

罗恩去洗澡时，赫敏和金妮坐在一起聊天。

“那么扎比尼是完全为你倾倒了？”赫敏兴奋地问。

“你是什么意思？”金妮问道。

“他给你了一份高薪工作，在你昏过去时带你回他的家，他还去救你了！”

“我不知道……”金妮说，“我不是他喜欢的类型。”

“你怎么知道他喜欢什么类型？”赫敏叫道，“很显然，他不喜欢那些妖艳贱货，因为他没有和她们约会——”

“——可他享受她们的陪伴。”金妮说，“你知道吗，我看到无数女孩从他的办公室走出来，嘴上还沾着白色的东西！”

“那没有任何意义。”赫敏说，“对于男人来说，性和爱几乎没有关系。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。“罗恩呢？”

“好吧，”赫敏笑着说，“谁说他那时候爱我了？”

“哦，赫敏。”金妮抱怨道，“你一定要每天都给我不愉快的惊喜？”


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章** **超级邀请和哈利**

“拉里·奥尔森被解雇了？”等候室里的一位模特塞西莉娅·陶问道。金妮正在划掉她们的名字，假装没有听见她们的话。

“嗯，他当然被炒了。”洛拉·安德森说。金妮记得她前一段时间与布雷斯的恋物癖面试。

“但他那么性感！”塞西莉娅叫道。

“弗朗西斯·高尔？”金妮抬头叫道。

“这里。”一个棕发女孩说道，接着又加入了八卦。“我不知道，可能和扎比尼有关。”

“什么意思？”洛拉睁大眼睛问道。

“哦，你不知道吗？”弗朗西斯笑道。“他睡遍了扎比尼的秘书，包括波琳。”

金妮感觉所有人都看向了她，但她假装没有注意。

“那是一种性癖好吗？”塞西莉娅笑道。她看了金妮一眼。“你们觉得他也睡了她吗？”她的声音并没有放低。

“可能睡了，也可能没有。”弗朗西斯说，用魔杖尖点燃了一根香烟。

“高尔小姐，等候室里不允许吸烟。”金妮说道。弗朗西斯露出坏笑，吸了一大口烟，然后喷出了绿色的烟圈。

\--------------------------------------------

金妮去一个工作室给凯文送信时，塞西莉娅正坐在一位男模特身上，他的阳具深深插入她的下身。她在前后晃动，发出愉快的呻吟。金妮本以为自己应该已经习惯了，但她现在还没有适应。她努力目不斜视地走向凯文，他坏笑着和她打了招呼。

“来自扎比尼先生。”她将便条递给了他。他接过便条，扫了一眼她的身体。她立刻脸红了，就好像他能看穿她的衣服似的。

“谢谢你，韦斯莱小姐。”他回答。“给你一个友善的建议：着装更配合工作场合一些，好吗？”

她低头看着自己的衣服。她穿着一件白色上衣和一条黑色铅笔裙。“我的衣服怎么了？”

“我们身处色情行业，韦斯莱小姐！”他笑了起来。“塞西莉娅，宝贝儿，上下动起来，动起来！”

“啊！”塞西莉娅大声呻吟道，金妮急忙厌恶地走出了工作室。

\-----------------------------------------

她回到她的办公室时，她的桌子上有一个塑料袋。上面附着一张纸条：来自布雷斯，并非作为上司，而是一位朋友。她好奇地打开了它。

令她意外的是，里面放着震动扫帚的隐形带子。她将它塞进包里，忍不住笑了起来。这时，布雷斯从办公室走了出来。他看见隐形带子进入了她的包，露出了坏笑。

“你不能接受那种礼物，韦斯莱小姐，我告诉过你了，你在这里必须小心一点儿。”他开玩笑道。

“我小心了。”她笑道。“我在用带子呀。”

“说得对。”他笑着说。“你昨晚睡得好吗？”

“嗯，多亏你。”她感激地说，“我无法相信……嗯……”

他理解地点了点头。“我的奖励呢？”他问。

“奖励？”

“当然是因为救了你呀！”布雷斯笑着叫道。“我不应该得到什么吗？”

“我没主意。”金妮说。“你想要什么？”

_ 大汗淋漓的性事如何？_布雷斯在脑海中说道，_口交呢？_

“邀请我去你家吃晚餐。”他说道。她扬起了眉毛。

“我没有自己的家。”她说。

“我知道。”他简单地说，“邀请我去吃晚餐就行。”

“好吧。”金妮露出了微笑，“我要问问罗恩和赫敏。”

“古灵精怪。”布雷斯笑着说。“哦，那边的文件给我之前，你能先读一遍吗？我讨厌错别字和语法错误。”

“当然可以。”她拿起了文件。“色情作品？”她读道。

\----------------------------------------------

“她将他的勃起含入口中，开始吮吸。当他发出呻吟，她舔着他的龟头，轻轻啃咬。她开始舔弄他的睾丸，他甜蜜的精液覆满了她的脸——”

“**金妮？**”哈利·波特震惊地叫道，几乎在门口摔倒。她惊讶地站了起来。

“哈利？”她问道，“你在这儿做什么？”

“罗恩告诉我，你在这里工作，所以我想来打个招呼。”他看着挂满色情海报的房间。他们虽然在两年前分了手，但关系仍然不错，她很高兴能见到他。

“我没有太多时间，但可以聊一会儿。”她说。

“你在做什么？”哈利怀疑地问，意指她读色情作品的事。

“哦，我在校对。”她解释道。“我只有大声读出来才能检查错误，所以……”

“哦，好吧。”哈利微笑着说。“在这里工作如何？”

“还行。”她回答到，“魔法部工作怎么样？”

“你知道是什么样的。”他说。确实，毕竟她的哥哥就在那里工作。“但是，你真的受到袭击了吗？”

“哦，哈利。”金妮用手捂着前额。“请别告诉我，你是来抓人的！”

“当然不是。”他羞怯地回答。布雷斯的办公室门突然打开，他走了出来，低头看着他的记事本。

“韦斯莱小姐，你校对完了吗……波特？”他困惑地看着哈利。

“你好，扎比尼。”哈利嘀咕道。他对斯莱特林从来就不怎么友好。

“你好。”布雷斯简单地说，然后转向了金妮。“你校对完了吗？”

“快了。”她又拿起了文件。哈利不可置信地摇了摇头。

“你真是恶心又变态。”他说。布雷斯发出了一声冷笑。

“恶心又变态？我们为恶心又变态的人服务，并靠这赚钱。我们为你这种男人服务。”他说道。

哈利的脸愤怒地红了。“就好像我会用你们恶心的服务似的！”他叫道。

“哦，是吗？”布雷斯说，“韦斯莱小姐，查查我们所有的杂志、书籍和视频，有没有波特名下的订阅。”

“操。”哈利对布雷斯比着中指。

“在这个行业里，这句话可算一句恭维。”布雷斯说，哈利生气地离开了。“他比以前更有敌意了……我本来以为那只是少年烦恼，但我想不是这样……”


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章** **摄影师，晚餐，还有约会？**

“他自己邀请自己？”赫敏惊讶地说。

“对。”金妮笑着回答。

“然后羞辱了哈利？”赫敏说。

“对。”金妮笑道。“相当有趣。当然不是有意的，但还是很有趣。”

“你确定你不想请他到外面吃饭吗？”赫敏担忧地问。“你知道罗恩……”

“我觉得没什么问题。”金妮若有所思地说，“只是一顿友好的晚餐。另外，只有我和他的话，可能会给他错误的信息。”

赫敏笑了。“什么错误的信息？”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”金妮说。

\-----------------------------------------

“你说什么，服装没到？”金妮生气地对着电话说。十七岁的凯拉·尤克赤身裸体地站在她的面前。“哦，你能穿上点衣服吗？”她捂着话筒说。

“但我需要换服装！”凯拉叫道，金妮翻了个白眼。

“在服装到来之前穿些衣服，行吗，凯拉？”她不耐烦地说。“为什么必须我来打电话？演出经理呢？”这时，她看到一个男人正在走进来。“需要我帮忙吗，先生？”她问道。

他目不转睛地盯着凯拉的裸体，她似乎觉得很有趣，还摆了几个姿势，金妮生气地瞪了她一眼。

“啊，我和扎比尼先生有预约。”他尴尬地说。

“名字？”她拿着记事本说。“能稍等吗？我需要这些服装！”她对话筒叫道，然后又捂住了它。

“乔纳森·麦凯。”他回答道，他仍然盯着凯拉跑开的方向。金妮真想忽略他裤子的凸起。

“来面试摄影师吧？”她低头看着记事本说。

“对，我之前为飞路娱乐工作。”他腼腆地说。“在这个行业里还算是新人。”

“这里写着，你五个月前申请了这份工作。”她念道。

“对，这份工作很难得到。”他尴尬地说。金妮叹了口气，松开了捂住话筒的手。

“请在十分钟内将服装送到。对，我是说今天！天啊！”她挂断了电话，然后又拿起电话，按了一个键。

“扎比尼先生？”

“嗯？”他从办公室里的电话中说道。

“麦凯先生来面试摄影师的职位。”她说，拉里被解雇之后，他才得到工作机会。

“让他进来，韦斯莱小姐，你也进来。”布雷斯说。

“我？我还有很多工作。”她说。

“没关系。”他说，“我让其他人顶替你。”

\-------------------------------------

金妮和乔纳森一起走进了布雷斯的办公室。他正坐在放着一摞文件的桌子旁，挥手让他们进去。金妮坐在他桌子旁边的一把椅子上，面对着面试者。乔纳森·麦凯尴尬地坐着，想掩饰他仍然凸起的裤子。

“感谢您的时间，扎比尼先生。”他羞怯地说。

“没关系，我们先看看你的简历。”他说。金妮将她的记事本递给了他。“在飞路娱乐的工作怎么样？”

“我只是做表演记录。”乔纳森回答。

“我知道了。”布雷斯轻声说。“你为什么想要这个职位？”

“哦。”他吓了一跳。“我觉得这是个好机会，而且……”

“你会见到很多裸体女孩？”布雷斯漫不经心地打断了他的话。乔纳森看上去很不自在，布雷斯笑了起来。“没关系，麦凯先生，完全没事。但我必须警告你。”

“警告我什么？”乔纳森好奇地问。布雷斯凑向前，放低了声音。

“如果你在这儿工作一两年……”他低声说，其余的话，金妮就听不清了，但乔纳森突然睁大了眼睛。布雷斯心满意足地靠回椅子上。“你仍然想要这个职位吗？”

“呃，”乔纳森说，“我……我会考虑一下，再回复你。”

“谢谢你。”布雷斯挥着手说，乔纳森离开了。“他不会回来了。”他喃喃道。

“你说了什么？”金妮问。

“哦，真相。”布雷斯说，“我只告诉那些我不想雇佣的人。我不打算雇佣飞路娱乐的孩子！他们两年前才开始做这行，他几乎是零经验！”

“你对他说了什么？”金妮更好奇了。布雷斯露出了笑容。

“你在这里工作越久，就越难勃起。”他努力露出严肃的表情。“这也是凯文离婚的原因。但我可没有告诉你哦。”

\-------------------------------------------------

大概过了一个小时，服装才送过来，凯拉·尤克对她的裙子忙活了很久，又有三个摄影师来面试，并被拒绝了（布雷斯的原话是“了解情况了”）。

“我什么时候能吃一顿家常晚餐呢？”当第三个摄影师焦虑地离开时，布雷斯问道。

“赫敏说你可以明晚来。”她对他说。

“我发现你排除了罗纳德·韦斯莱？”他打趣道。“我要求知道真相，韦斯莱小姐；他知不知道我要过去？”

金妮叹了口气。“好吧，他不知道。”

“不让他知道，这明智吗？”布雷斯问。

“呃……我今晚告诉他。”金妮立刻说。我的意思是，有什么不能说的呢？没什么说不说的。只是一个上司要来吃顿晚餐。有什么不正常的吗？

\----------------------------------

“非常不正常！”那天晚上，罗恩叫道；金妮刚刚在一个小时之前把布雷斯要来的事情告诉了他。“我都没邀请魔法部部长过来！”

“那也相当正常。”赫敏说，罗恩瞪了她一眼，她没有理会。

“我甚至不认识那个家伙！自从霍格沃茨毕业之后，我就没和他说过话了！”罗恩恼火地叫道。

“他救了我，罗恩！”金妮说。

“一个斯莱特林！”

“别幼稚了，罗恩。”赫敏说。“我看不出邀请他来有什么不对的。另外，我会用早餐的剩饭。”

“赫敏！”金妮叫道，“你不能用剩——”

“开玩笑！开玩笑！”赫敏笑道，“我们吃牛排。”

七点钟，门铃准时响了。金妮打开门，微笑着和他打了招呼。

“晚上好。”布雷斯说。他对赫敏和罗恩露出了微笑。“谢谢你们邀请我过来。”

“闭嘴，罗恩。”在罗恩开口之前，赫敏保持微笑，咬牙切齿地低声说。

罗恩几乎没有开口，但赫敏、金妮和布雷斯活跃地聊了很多事情。

“我不能说我们的模特都是最熟练的。”布雷斯回答了赫敏相当直白的问题，“但我们一直在寻找最好的。”

“我知道了。”赫敏回答，“你觉得我能获得那里的工作吗？”

“**赫敏！**”罗恩叫道，把肉屑喷得到处都是。

“开玩笑！开玩笑！”赫敏笑道。她拿起一张餐巾，热情地帮她的未婚夫擦嘴，金妮尴尬地看着布雷斯。他只是对她露出了微笑。

\--------------------------------

“很有趣。”布雷斯和金妮走出公寓时，他对她说。

“我很高兴你喜欢。”金妮微笑着说。

“作为回报，我下次也要款待你。”布雷斯微笑着说。她有些惊讶地看着他。

“类似……约会？”她腼腆地问，他笑了起来。

“你说是就是。”他随意地回答，“但如果你不愿意，我也没关系。”

“那是什么答案啊？”她笑着叫道。

“那你的答案是什么呢？”他笑道，“答应还是不答应？”

“呃。”金妮努力严肃地回答，“是不是约会？”

“我真的希望你的答案不会取决于这个。”他说，“因为我真的想你答应。”

金妮叹了口气，笑了起来。“好吧。”

布雷斯笑着俯下身，在她的额头上印下一个吻。“星期一再见，金妮。”他低声说。


	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章** **动态观看**

“发生了什么，讲讲。”金妮回到公寓时，赫敏问道。

“什么讲讲？”金妮无辜地问。谢天谢地，罗恩去洗澡了。赫敏双手叉起了腰。

“你去了至少二十分钟！发生了什么？”她又笑着问道。金妮挫败地举起了双手。

“他邀请我出去。”她说。

“然后呢？”

“我答应了。”金妮红着脸回答。赫敏看起来很满意。

“那你真的喜欢他呀！”她兴奋地叫道。

“不知道。”金妮说，但是，她想起他温暖的嘴唇亲吻她的额头，不禁害羞地笑了起来。

**

“今早还有一场电影放映。”金妮在查看她的记事本，布雷斯在桌子旁安静地听着。

“想来嘛？”他坏笑着问道。她笑了起来。

“不了，谢谢。”她回答。

“不行，说真的，你应该来，你确实很享受上次那个……另外，如果你不来，你就有工作要做……把它当成休息吧。”他对她眨了眨眼。她立刻脸红了（为什么？）。

“我……那我去吧。”她腼腆地说。他对她笑了起来。

“好，然后呢？”

“午餐前有一个摄影师面试，两点有六个模特来面试。”她说。

“你都要在场。”他说，“我真的很喜欢你的意见。”

“我很荣幸，但我真的有——”

“我会找人帮你。”布雷斯打断了她的话。“我希望你尽可能参与大多数面试和会议。”

“好的，先生。”她立刻回答。当然，为什么不呢？少工作，就少尴尬，现在，她的工作就少多了。

“我们为什么去另一个电影院呢？”他们穿过公司走廊时，金妮问道。

“要有特殊设备。”他简单地回答。

“哦。”她说。

他们到达那里后发现，座位不是黑色就是深红色的。他们头顶的一个扬声器播放道：先生们，请在黑色椅子中坐下，女士们，请在红色椅子中坐下。

金妮也注意到了，这间电影院的女人比上一间要多，每一排都间隔排列着黑色和红色的座位。她在布雷斯旁边的红色座位上坐了下来。

“这些颜色有什么用？”金妮笑道，从一位穿制服的女士手中接过一本小册子。

“为了有趣。”布雷斯一边翻阅小册子，一边说道。“座位上施了魔法，让你可以动态观看……”

“嗯？”金妮困惑地说。但电影开始了。

有什么东西不对，但又感觉非常对。红发主角高潮时，金妮觉得自己好像感同身受。她显然不是唯一一个，整个电影院都在呻吟。金妮呼吸粗重，红着脸看向了布雷斯。他轻轻哼了几声，但仍然泰然自若。

金妮的乳房被看不见的东西抚弄时，她想，动态观看个鬼。

“达尔文。”荧屏上的主角叫道。

“转身。”男主角吼道。

哦，该死！金妮想道。

呻吟和咕哝声很快充满了电影院。金妮感觉有个粗大坚硬的东西刺入了她的后庭，但她知道，根本什么都没有，这让她十分惊讶。她越来越湿了，很快，她就发现自己在座椅上晃动起来。布雷斯看了她一眼，满意的脸上露出了坏笑。

“满意吗？”他低声说。

“这……真讨厌。”金妮喘着气说。

“至少你得到了乐趣。”布雷斯低声说，接着轻声哼了一声。

“我没有乐趣。”金妮呻吟道。一股无形的力量用力攥紧了她的乳头。

“好吧。”布雷斯粗重地喘息道，“我现在很享受。”

“我替你高兴，先生。”金妮回答。

电影结束时，所有人都散发着猛烈性爱的余辉。金妮很羞愧地发现，她的内裤和裙子后面，甚至座位都被她的爱液浸湿了。然而，幸好她不是唯一一个。

“从很多层面上来说，这都是不对的。”她嘟哝道，起身想要清理自己。

“哦，对。”布雷斯笑道，他拿出魔杖，迅速清理了他自己和金妮。

“肯定有不对的地方。”他们走出电影院时，金妮说，她仍然感觉很热。

“我们可以用它赚些钱。”布雷斯若有所思地说，“给我们电影院的座位升级。”

金妮想，真是生意人的想法。她不知道自己是不是钦佩他这一点，但她确实喜欢。

“非常棒。”布雷斯看着简历说。金妮坐在他的旁边，一个灰色头发的男人坐在他们面前。

“谢谢你。”他回答道。他看上去很年轻，但显然很小就使用相机了。

“好，欢迎来到性感女巫有限责任公司，麦迪逊先生。”布雷斯热切地说，站起身与他握了握手。他从金妮那里拿了一些资料后就离开了。布雷斯放松地靠在了椅子上。

“真高兴这件事结束了。”他满意地叹了口气。“现在吃午饭？”

“两点之前都可以，先生。”金妮回答。

“太棒了。”他站了起来。“我们走吧。”

“一起？”金妮睁大眼睛问道。

“为什么不呢？”他眨了眨眼。“我们去那家小店吧。”

他们去的正是他在霍格沃茨毕业后第一次遇见金妮的店。他在金妮对面坐下，买了二人份的三明治和饮料。

“谢谢。”她热忱地说。

“不客气。”他回答道，“你需要胖一点。”

“什么？”她笑着问道。“那是什么意思？”

“你太瘦了！”他笑道。“看看你！”

“我就听你这样说过！”她叫道。“没人说过我瘦。”

“我的意思是恰当的地方。”他咬了一口三明治，解释道。她意识到他的意思，扬起眉毛，沉下了脸。

“你这个变态！”她笑着叫道，“你就关注这个吗？在工作场合，这都可以算是性骚扰了。”

他耸了耸肩。“你以为我会关注什么呢？我关注重点。”

“嘁。”金妮开玩笑地皱起了眉头。她喝了一口饮料，趁他不注意时迅速低头瞄了一眼她的胸部。她有34C呢，但和公司里的“模特们”相比……她一直盖住了自己……凯文说过，着装要更配合工作场合……

布雷斯发现金妮露出了担忧的表情时，他露出了坏笑。

“我只是在开玩笑，金妮。”他笑着说道，“你很完美。”

“好像我在乎你的想法似的。”她喃喃道，但她声音中明显的在意让他轻声笑了起来。


	12. Chapter 12

**第十二章** **所以你喜欢大胸？**

金妮看了六个想做色情明星的女孩的面试，把她折磨坏了。她们都穿着比基尼，炫耀着她们结实的大胸。当布雷斯逐个检查，感受她们的胸部时，她甚至没有移开目光。他看上去一点都不兴奋和好色，但是当他抓着大块乳肉时，他看上去很满意。

面试者脱掉她们的比基尼上装时，布雷斯瞥了一眼她焦虑的脸，无声笑了起来。

“别问我，我怎么知道？”那天晚上，赫敏笑着叫道。

“所以你不知道了？”金妮焦虑地问道。

“我从来不需要它们，你看。”她用双手捧住乳房，雀跃地笑着。“我觉得你也不需要它们！你怎么了？”

金妮叹了口气。“只是……我不知道……”

赫敏将手从胸上拿了下来，看着金妮。“金妮，你不能期望自己有你们公司的色情明星那种大胸，那不是天然的。”

就在这时，她有了一个想法。

“我用什么？”金妮问她时，塞西莉娅·陶叫道。她听上去好像受到了冒犯。“我什么都不用！这是天然的！”她指着她的大胸。

“我发誓我什么都不用。”茜拉·李说。“我在合同里都写明了。天然乳房。”

“只是因为你胸小，不意味着我们都要胸小。”艾琳·巴尔拉说，“我一直都是38D。”

“我明白你为什么要找那种东西，但是说真的，这些是真的。”凯拉·尤克在3B工作室抓着她的裸胸。

“别那样做。”金妮看着周围，急切地说。人们显然不觉得凯拉行为古怪。“所以你什么都不用？”

“好吧。”凯拉说。她谨慎地看了看四周，凑近了金妮。“好吧，我什么都不用，但弗朗西斯有一些好东西。你可以问问她。”

“弗朗西斯·高尔？”金妮叫道，“但她讨厌我！”

“你了解她之后就会觉得她挺好的了。”凯拉解释道，但金妮还是很怀疑。

“你想要更大的胸？”弗朗西斯·高尔问道，她又抽起了绿色香烟。金妮很困扰，没有一个“模特”问过她为什么想要大胸。或许那很明显？

“对。”金妮承认道。

“是为了谁？”弗朗西斯·高尔叫道。

“你说什么？”金妮困惑地问。

“哪个男人。”弗朗西斯吸了一口烟。

“没谁，没谁。”金妮立刻说道，但她的脸有点红了。弗朗西斯露出了坏笑。

“你现在穿什么尺码？”她将胳膊环抱在了很大的胸前。

“34C。”金妮回答。

“那也不太糟糕呀。”弗朗西斯扬起了眉毛。“你看上去不像34C。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，你的胸在衣服下看上去很平。”

“哦。”

绿色香烟熄灭了，弗朗西斯将小烟头扔进嘴里，嚼了起来。“买点好衣服就行了。另外，扎比尼不喜欢太大的胸。他喜欢漂亮又结实的——”

金妮倒抽了一口气。“这是什么意思？”她反驳道。“扎比尼先生和我没有——”

“好了好了。”弗朗西斯笑道，“你们当然没有了。”

因为她还在工作，没有很多时间即兴创作，所以她只是解开了上衣的两三颗扣子。她不知道他是否会注意到……等等，她为什么要在乎他有没有注意？

她坐在那里做文书工作，这时，哈利又闯了进来。她惊讶地抬起了头。

“哈利！”她起身叫道。然而，他没有立刻回答，他微微张开嘴巴，眼睛盯着她的乳沟。

“哈利？”金妮又叫道。

“哦，嗨。”哈利摇了摇头，好像大梦初醒。“哇，你看上去真棒。”

“谢谢。”她笑着说。她注意到他的目光又流连到了她的胸部。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他说，“顺路过来打个招呼，扎比尼在吗？”他无声地吸了一大口气。

“去和CEO开会了。”她说。她站起身，将手放在桌子上，大胆地微微前倾。她的乳沟更深了，看上去十分明显。她觉得她可以听到哈利的呼吸加快了。

“金妮。”他挣扎着说，“你有见什么人吗？”

她惊讶地站直了身体（这令哈利十分沮丧）。“什么？”

“我是说，你有没有和什么人约会。”他重复道。

“啊，没有。”她回答。她为什么不能将布雷斯·扎比尼从脑海中抹去呢？“怎么了？”

“因为我在想，”哈利慢慢地说，“你是否觉得我们或许可以重新开始——”

“不，哈利。”金妮平静地说。他抬起了头，她看上去很抱歉，但也很严肃。“这没用的。”

哈利看上去十分挫败。“至少我尝试了。”他叹了口气，耸了耸肩，然后沉默地走出了办公室。金妮坐回了椅子中，思考着。对，这没用的。尤其是她正迷恋着另一个人……不，她没有迷恋他，她不喜欢他……但是……

“金妮？”

金妮猛地抬起了头。布雷斯·扎比尼正愉快地站在那里。她立刻猜测，他为什么看上去又惊又喜，接着，她意识到，他在早晨第一次和她说话时，她的上衣扣子是全扣起来的。

“你好，扎比尼先生。”她自然而然地说。他的目光落到了她的胸部，又回到了她的脸上。他看上去好像要说些什么，但却又改变了主意。他走进了他的办公室，唇上挂着英俊的坏笑，她觉得很可爱。不，她恼火地想，我才不觉得他可爱呢！但是他的头发……他的身体……他的笑……

她不知为何咒骂了自己一句，但是，回家的路上，她去了一家商店，买了一些更加暴露的衬衫。 


	13. Chapter 13

**第十三章** **龙皮和****300****个辣妹**

“这是什么？”金妮抱着一大堆购物袋走进公寓时，赫敏叫道。

“我购物去了。”金妮喃喃道。在她可以阻止之前，赫敏就翻了一个购物袋。她拿出了一件性感的V领衬衫。

“你在里面还会穿点什么的吧？”她扬起眉毛问道。

“嗯，当然了。”金妮立刻撒谎道，从赫敏手中抢走了它。

“这件上衣对你来说太小了！”赫敏从购物袋里掏出了另一件衣服，“还有这件的领口……这些都是上衣？”

“呃，是的。”金妮喃喃道，“有什么问题吗？”

“我的意思是，你好像把衣柜里所有上衣都替换了。没有裤子，没有裙子……等等，我好像看到里面有些连衣裙……”

“我就是想购物了。”金妮说，“你能帮我把这些抱到我的房间吗？”

\--

她们把所有衣服在金妮的衣柜放好之后不久，罗恩就到家了，赫敏发誓不会把她的购物狂行为告诉给他。

“你怎么这么久才回来？”赫敏问道，帮罗恩脱下了外套。

“一些烂人进口了施了诅咒的龙皮。”他嘀咕道。“如果你把它们制成衣服并穿在身上的话，就会造成烧伤。”

“梅林啊，真的吗？”金妮叫道，“那怎么办？”

“我们停止了从葡萄牙的进口。”他回答，“但我们认为市场上还有一些货。在交收和制作过程中，它们都很正常，一穿上就完了。魔法部应该会暂时禁止它们的销售和使用。”

“那是什么类型的黑魔法？”金妮问道。

“被诅咒的物品各种各样。”罗恩解释道，看着赫敏在厨房里忙着做饭。“但是这个很棘手，得有人穿上才能知道，不过那时就太迟了。但进出口办公室会赔偿所有损失。”

“那就好了！”赫敏说，“罗恩，坐下，我们要吃猪排。”

\--

电话响了。

金妮立刻从小睡中惊醒，用魔杖清理了她桌子上的口水。

“你好？”她拿起电话说道。

“这里是九楼，请转接扎比尼先生。”另一端的人说。金妮立刻按下了按钮。

“扎比尼先生？”她说。

“嗯？”

“九楼有电话找你。”

“好的。”

大约五秒钟之后，金妮听见布雷斯在他的办公室喊了起来。

“你他妈在说什么？”他叫道，“联系该死的销售人员！叫其他模特过去！你搞乱了日程！”

金妮想，不是吧。

\--

“300个？”金妮叫道，“你们在做什么？”

“这是我们每月的300个辣妹拍摄。”凯文抱怨道，“我们早就定了龙皮比基尼！”

“所以你需要300个替补？”金妮捂着前额问道。她为什么要接手这种事情？她不只是副总裁的助手吗？

“对。”凯文回答，“照片至少要在我们的五个周刊上刊登，如果我们这个月登不了，今晚不能印刷，人们可能会取消订阅。”

金妮立刻拿出电话拨了一个号码。

“模特休息室。”一个声音说。

“那里有多少个有空的模特？”金妮公事公办地问。

“大多数都去拍摄300个辣妹——”

“我知道，还剩下多少？”金妮恼火地打断了她。

“大概50个。”金妮叹了口气。

“尽可能多联系一些，我们还需要250个。”她说，她挂了电话，走向凯文。

“我们有五十个。”她解释道，“但我们正努力多联系一些。但两百个左右不行吗？谁会数她们呢？”

“很多人。”凯文回答道，“人们每月都会看这种拍摄，如果女孩们少了，他们会注意到的。”

“这真荒谬。”金妮说。

\--

大概一个小时后，他们联系上了200左右个模特并把她们带了过来。公司里一些非模特的女性工作者答应参与这次工作，她们可以得到额外的报酬，这样一共有280个女人了。她们换上了漂亮的白色比基尼。

“二百八十，二百八十一。”金妮数道，“够了吧？”

“差不多。”凯文回答道。他似乎十分注意金妮的新衣服；她的上衣太小了，最上面的纽扣也没系，露出了她漂亮的乳沟。

“你为什么不加入呢？”他提议道，“穿上一件比基尼，得到额外的报酬？这又不是真的色情作品……”

“不了，谢谢。”她干脆地说，“我不做。”

“另外，她也不够大。”

金妮和凯文都转过了身。布雷斯正双手插兜地站在那里，唇上挂着坏笑。

“什么？”她双手叉腰地问。

“我说你的胸不够大。”他笑着重复道。

“你在试图让我参与拍摄。”她指责地用手指指着他，“没用。”

“才不是呢！”他笑着叫道，“我们公司有标准的。”

\--

“第二排，弯腰！”凯文在摄像机后叫道。金妮弯下腰，在第二排的其他女人中露出了白色比基尼中的乳沟。

最可怕的是，她一点都不尴尬；可能因为她身边还有另外281个女人吧。

布雷斯抱着胳膊站在凯文身边，唇上挂着坏笑。他正看着金妮，他们的眼神相遇了。她微微红了脸，但并没有动。照相机拍摄时，她肯定她看见了他在对她眨眼。


	14. Chapter 14

**第十四章** **球赛票**

金妮第一次有机会看到照片时，她在办公室里。照片的上面，“300个辣妹”几个字在闪闪发光。她在第二排找到了俯身露出乳沟的自己。

“哦，梅林啊。”她笑着用手捂住了嘴。“如果有人认出我呢？”

“没人会认真地看每个人。”凯文安慰她说，“把这当成一次人生体验。”

“梅林啊，凯文，告诉我，我为什么会被说服做这种事。”她笑道。

“我觉得你被你的老板操纵了。”他回答，“但其实我也不知道。”

***

她正在打一份报告，布雷斯从他的办公室走出来，靠在了她的桌子上。

“有什么事吗？”她甜美地问。布雷斯笑了。

“我们什么时候约会最好呢？”他随意地问。

“哦，对！”她说。“我的约会。”她想起了他柔软的嘴唇贴在她额头上的感觉。

“我很失望，你竟然忘了。”他说。“我一直都在想这件事。”

“别和我开玩笑了。”她笑道，他也笑了起来。

“那么……星期五六点怎么样？”他提议。

“我没问题。”她说，“我们要去哪儿？”

他回答：“因为是我请客，你可以选择。”

“如果我选择一个超贵的地方呢？”她开玩笑地问。

“我真的希望你不要这样做。我只有一个价值百万的大色情公司呀。”他假装叹了口气，她笑了起来。

***

“你们怎么样啊？”金妮欢欣地问道。模特们皱起了眉头。

“很可怕。”凯拉抱怨道，“三个晚上才治好。”

“至少你不用付医药费啊！”金妮想鼓舞她们。“塞西莉亚，你的皮肤看上去和新的一样！”

“因为它就是新皮肤。”塞西莉亚发着牢骚。“他们在圣芒戈给你喝的东西疼死了。”

“至少你现在都好了，对吧？”金妮说，她拿出了一叠纸。“这是你们照片和视频拍摄的新日程表。欢迎回归！”

她来到弗朗西斯身边时，她看到她露出了坏笑。

“你也参与拍摄了？”弗朗西斯轻声问道。金妮脸红了。

“对。”她说。

“扎比尼说服你的？”她低声问。

“呃。”金妮说，“我……”

弗朗西斯对她扬起了眉毛。

“好吧，是他。”金妮轻声笑着说。

“扎比尼擅长说服别人。”弗朗西斯拿起她的日程表，低声说道。

***

星期四晚上，金妮正准备回家时，布雷斯兴奋地从他的办公室走了出来。

“你好呀。”她微笑着说。

“记得我说让你选择约会的地点吗？”他说。

“我记得。”她回答。

“我改变主意了，因为我就是那么狡诈。”他假装邪恶地看了她一眼。她笑了起来。

“你有什么想法？”

他从口袋里掏出一样东西，递给了她。

“梅林的胡子！”金妮叫道。“一场哈比队的比赛！”

“霍利黑德哈比队对普德米尔联队。”他说，“明晚比赛的两张票。”

金妮发出一声尖叫，抱住了布雷斯。他笑着将她搂在怀里，过了一会儿，她才明白自己刚刚做了什么，她跳开了。

“哦，对不起。”她腼腆地笑道。

“不用道歉，我挺喜欢的。”他笑着说，她脸红了。他很久都没有得到过这种真诚而纯洁的拥抱了……这种感觉很好。

***

“你们要去哪儿？”赫敏坐在金妮的床边问道。

“去看哈比队的比赛。”金妮兴奋地说。

“哈比对普德米尔？”赫敏惊讶地说。“票都买不到！”

“他买到了。”金妮开心地说，掏出了她的霍利黑德哈比队背心。点缀着金色的深绿色。

“我还以为你们会去更浪漫的地方呢。”赫敏若有所思地说。

“我不知道，我觉得这样我会更舒服，一定会超级棒。”她说。“他不像我一样是个狂热的哈比队球迷，但他讨厌普德米尔联队，哈哈！”

“玩得开心！”赫敏说，“我要去和罗恩看电影了。”

“你们看什么？”金妮问道，拿出了她的九分裤。

“他说名字叫做……嗯……《艳遇》。”

金妮顶着哈比队的帽子，抬起了头。“那是我们公司出品的。”她笑道。她摘掉帽子，决定不戴它了。赫敏睁大了眼睛。

“真的吗？他要带我去看色情电影？”

“不是非常露骨的那种。”她解释道，“很短的色情场面，是凯拉的第一部大电影。”

“真是我的专家。”赫敏笑道。


	15. Chapter 15

**第十五章** **沐浴在乳白色的暮光之下**

“你看上去很兴奋。”布雷斯去公寓接她的时候，笑着说道。他穿着一件深绿色的上衣（哈比队的颜色是深绿色和金色）和牛仔裤；她从未见过他穿着这么休闲。她喜欢他这么放松的样子。

“我很兴奋。”金妮笑道，“这是本季的最后一场比赛，决赛！”

“我们走吧。”他笑道。他犹豫了一下，然后抓住了她的手。“不介意我带你幻影移形吧？”

“当然不介意。”金妮说，他温暖的手让她微微脸红了。

***

“请把票给我。”柜台后面的一位女士说。有这么多人涌进体育馆，她看上去很累。

“给你。”布雷斯把票递给了她。

“哦。”女人看上去很惊讶，“一等座。你一定几个月前就预定了！”

“没有啦。”他笑道。

“好吧，那你一定是个百万富翁。”女人笑着将票递给他，指了指最上面的座位。

“为了哈比！”他对女人挥了挥手，走向了他们的座位。

“为了哈比！”女人笑道。

***

“比赛马上就要开始了！”解说员说，“我们首先介绍队伍！”

人们发出了响亮的欢呼。一边是深绿色，另一边是深蓝色。

“首先是霍利黑德哈比队！”

金妮从座位上跳了起来，和布雷斯一起欢呼。

“接下来是普德米尔联队！”

普德米尔联队的粉丝在叫喊，布雷斯和金妮很开心地给他们喝着倒彩。

“现在，我们介绍运动员。来自普德米尔联队的新任队长：奥利弗·伍德！”

“哦，看呐！”金妮叫道，“是奥利弗！他成了队长！”

“我看到了。”布雷斯笑着说。

奥利弗朝人群挥着手，微笑和眨眼。

***

比赛很快就开始了，运动员们在大体育馆里飞行，传递鬼飞球，躲避游走球，找球手一直留心着金色飞贼。体育馆中的大屏幕一直追踪着比赛现况，也会照到一些观众。

“佩内洛普·库兹拿到了鬼飞球！”解说员叫道，金妮和布雷斯都从座位上跳了起来，开始大声叫喊。

“冲冲冲啊！”金妮叫道。

“她进球了——不，伍德抓住了它！”

哈比队的粉丝大声地哀叫了起来，而普德米尔联队的粉丝从座位上站了起来，开始庆祝。

“真幸运。”金妮抱怨道，“库兹随便哪天都能搞定他的。”

布雷斯对她笑了，他继续为哈比队加油，挥舞着他为他们两个买的小旗子。然而，他身后的一个大块头男人不太喜欢她的评论。

“那是真正的技巧。”他大声咕哝道。金妮回头看了他一眼，决定不和他争辩，她翻了个白眼，继续观看比赛。然而，那个男人还不停口。

“那个库兹婊子不能更垃圾了。”他大声地说，“哈比队的小丫头们应该回去玩娃娃。”

“什么？”金妮转身叫道。“你要性别歧视吗？”

布雷斯也恼火地看向了他。男人对他笑了起来，他可比布雷斯大（也胖）多了。

“怎么了，小妞？你的小男朋友还能打败我吗？伙计，你又在干嘛？放着普德米尔联队这种真正的球队不管，却给一群小女孩加油！”

布雷斯笑了起来。“别管我们行吗？好好看比赛。”他和金妮又转身去观看比赛了。

“太害怕了吗？妈妈的宝贝，和一个妓女来为哈比小丫头们助威——”

接下来发生的事情太快了，金妮甚至没有机会阻止他。大块头男人倒在了地上，布雷斯居高临下地看着他，挥舞着拳头。

“好好看比赛，行吗？”布雷斯笑着说。

接下来的比赛中，大块头男人没有再烦他们了。

***

比赛进行了至少一个小时，飞贼还没抓到。解说员宣布比赛休息一会儿，人们开始自己找乐子了。两个队伍的分数都是二百五十分。体育馆中开始播放歌曲，大屏幕上显示出了一些观众。

“有一天下雨，我去看比赛，他们播了一首麻瓜歌曲，叫做《雨不停地落在我的头上》。”金妮笑道，“是我听过最有趣的歌。”

“我也听过这首。”布雷斯说，“一直重复相同的歌词，对吧？”

一段熟悉的旋律充满了体育馆。“哦，等等！”金妮说，“我听过这首歌。”

Kiss me out of the bearded barley

Nightly beside the green green grass

“噢，梅林啊，这也是麻瓜歌曲！”金妮叫道，“赫敏曾经放过。Sixpence None The Richer的《Kiss Me》。”

“很好听。”布雷斯说，随着旋律微微摆动身体。

大屏幕上出现了一对普德米尔联队的球迷情侣。他们笑着接吻，观众发出了尖叫声。

Swing swing swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

摄影机又对准了一对情侣，发现他们出现在大屏幕上之后，女人立刻吻住了她的男朋友。布雷斯和金妮发出了窃笑。

Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

一对穿着深绿色的情侣出现了，男孩直接放倒女孩，同她亲热起来，人们都笑了。

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

不久，大屏幕上出现了在长椅上休息的奥利弗·伍德，他笑着抓过哈比队的球员佩内洛普·库兹，亲吻了她。

Silver moons sparkling

So kiss me

她用扫帚打了他，生气地唾了一口，人们发出了爆笑。

Kiss me down by the broken tree house-

“梅林啊！是我们！”金妮指着大屏幕叫道。

Swing me upon it's hanging tyre

布雷斯抬起了头。

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat-

确实是他们，布雷斯很惊讶，而金妮很尴尬。

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map,

“噢，是的！”布雷斯喃喃道。

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

所有人都在期待地看着他们……

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

“快亲她呀！”有人叫道，发出了接吻的声音。

Lift your open hand

金妮红了脸，抬头看着他。

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

布雷斯俯下了身……

Silver moon's sparkling..

他柔软的嘴唇碰到了她，她微微颤抖了一下。

So kiss me

人群欢呼起来。

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight

大屏幕现在转向另一对情侣了，但他将她搂得更紧了。

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

他轻轻吻着她的嘴唇，她也闭上眼睛回吻他。

Lift your open hand

她张开嘴，让他品尝她。

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

他将一只手放在她的后背，另一只手伸进了她柔软的红发中。

Silver moon's sparkling

他轻轻地吮吸着她的下唇。

So kiss me

金妮热烈地吻着他，几乎无法呼吸了。

So kiss me

但她不想放开他……

So kiss me

解说员宣布比赛重新开始，但他们没有听到……

So kiss me...


	16. Chapter 16

**第十六章** **比赛和赛后聚餐**

他和她都无法放手。

她的甜蜜气息，她的温暖，她的感觉让他想要更多。比赛在几分钟之前就重新开始了，但他们对此一无所知；他们仍然站在那里亲吻。金妮喜欢这种亲密……梅林啊，他可以亲吻。

“请坐下，我们看不见比赛了！”他们后面有人抱怨道。

“斯坦利，别管他们了！”一个女人叹息着说。“年轻的恋人真美好！”

传来了一阵笑声和一声响亮的“哎哟”。

“梅林的胡子，我都没看到！”斯坦利抱怨道。金妮和布雷斯立刻分开了，去看发生了什么。

佩内洛普·库兹的鬼飞球击中了试图救球的奥利弗·伍德的肚子，将他撞翻了。库兹露出了笑容，她的队友对她竖起了大拇指。

“这是在报复那个吻吗？”伍德叫道，声音大得所有人都听见了。他们哄堂大笑。

“下次努力一点吧！”佩内洛普·库兹叫道，观众们笑得更厉害了。金妮咯咯笑了起来，布雷斯将她搂在怀里，低头对她露出了微笑，她也害羞地笑了。

\--

“追球手扎卡赖斯·史密斯拿到了鬼飞球！”解说员叫道，“哈比队的守门员贝基·韦斯顿能接住球吗？”

“接住了！接住了！接住了！”金妮跳上跳下地叫道。对他来说，她看上去很可爱，他笑着挥舞哈比队的旗子。她有些尴尬地看了他一眼。

“她又接住了！”解说员叫道。金妮和布雷斯与哈比队的粉丝们一起大声欢呼起来。

“怎么回事？”解说员叫道。“霍利黑德哈比队的找球手好像发现了什么！”

金妮和布雷斯从座位上跳了起来，想看得更加清楚。达内特·希尔斯骑着光轮，以惊人的速度冲向了地面。

“我觉得她看见它了！”金妮叫道。

普德米尔的找球手罗尔·耶兹追在她的身后。

“耶兹离她很近了！”解说员叫道。人群疯狂地尖叫起来。

达内特·希尔斯以快动作改变了方向，冲向了右边。耶兹直接撞上了草地。

“喔！”布雷斯笑着叫道。耶兹在地上撞出了一个洞，达内特笑着加快了速度。

“假动作！”金妮咯咯笑道，“真棒。”

突然，达内特·希尔斯脸上的微笑消失了。她开始向上飞去，罗尔翻了个白眼，回到了他的扫帚上，她肯定又在做假动作……对吧？

“希尔斯抓住了飞贼！霍利黑德哈比队赢了！”解说员叫道。哈比队的粉丝高兴地叫了起来，布雷斯和金妮从座位上站了起来，金妮抱住了布雷斯。

罗尔·耶兹悲惨地踢着地面。

佩内洛普·库兹对伍德吐了吐舌头。令人惊讶的是，奥利弗·伍德没有皱眉。他笑着飞向佩内洛普，将她按倒在地上，亲吻了她。人群爆发出了笑声，一些普德米尔的粉丝在喝倒彩，但奥利弗一直没有放开佩内洛普·库兹。她似乎挣扎了一会儿，然后就放弃了。

“看奥利弗·伍德。”金妮笑道。

“你是想让我嫉妒吗？”布雷斯笑道，“因为这确实有用。”

她对他不好意思地笑了，他俯下身，又亲吻了她，他轻轻吻着她的嘴唇，她热烈地回吻着他，她什么想法都没有了。

\--

“真有趣。”他们走向出口时，金妮叹息着说。哈比队的粉丝边唱边走，大多数人都打算去酒吧或俱乐部庆祝。

“是的。”布雷斯笑着说，“不仅是比赛。”

金妮抬头对他露出了微笑，微微红了脸。他对她伸出胳膊，她挽着他，靠在了他的身边。

“我们要去庆祝吗？”他问道。她抬头看着他。

“我们要去哪儿？”

布雷斯笑了。“因为我没有让你决定我们的约会，所以这次你来选择吧。”

金妮咯咯笑了。她发现普德米尔队正挫败地走出了体育馆。

“看！奥利弗。”她笑着说，想起了佩内洛普·库兹。“嗨！奥利弗！”

奥利弗·伍德抬起头，环顾四周，看到金妮，他睁大了眼睛。他走向他们，摆脱了他的狂热粉丝。

“金妮·韦斯莱！”他笑着说，“我在大屏幕上看到你时，就知道是你！”

金妮红着脸笑了。“是我！”其余的普德米尔队员也好奇地朝他们走了过来。这一季的普德米尔联队都是男性，金妮尴尬地笑了，布雷斯握紧了她的手。

“这是弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱的妹妹金妮。”奥利弗笑着对所有人说。他的队友们听过无数奥利弗在霍格沃茨格兰芬多队的击球手的故事。扎卡赖斯·史密斯只是对她点了点头。

“很遗憾你们今天输了。”金妮礼貌地说，但她一点都不想掩饰她的深绿色背心。

“没什么。”伍德说。

“很高兴见到你，金妮。”一个追球手说，“这是谁呀？”

金妮抬头看了一眼布雷斯，露出了微笑。“这是我的——”

“——男朋友。”布雷斯立刻说道，搂紧了她。“我是她的男朋友。”她笑着看着他。她本来想说“老板”……

“哦。”追球手失望地说。

“你们要去哪儿啊？”奥利弗问。

“我们还没决定。”布雷斯回答道。

“你们想和我们一起来吗？我们和哈比队一起‘庆祝’。”奥利弗提议道，说到“庆祝”时，他摆了摆手指。

金妮扬起了眉毛。“你真的要去她们的赛后聚餐吗？”

“她们没有邀请我们。” 扎卡赖斯说，“奥利弗邀请我们过去的。”

“但是她们允许。”奥利弗眨着眼说，“佩内洛普让我过去。”他的队友们翻了个白眼。

金妮抬头看着布雷斯。“你想去吗？”她问道。

布雷斯笑了。“好像我会放过见哈比队的机会似的。”

\--

哈比队在一间酒吧里庆祝，她们显然包下了整个地方。她们换掉了魁地奇制服，现在穿着休闲的上衣、短裤和裙子。

“嘿，普德米尔！”普德米尔队员与布雷斯和金妮进来时，达内特·希尔斯叫道。她举起了火焰威士忌。

“你好，女士们！”奥利弗叫道，对佩内洛普眨着眼睛。她对他比了比中指，但金妮看到她笑了。

“这是谁？”守门员贝基·韦斯顿看着金妮和布雷斯问道。

“我的老朋友和她的男朋友。”奥利弗微笑着说。听到“男朋友”这个词，金妮脸红了，但她没有反驳。

“好吧。”贝基说，对他们的深绿色上衣露出了笑容。

“我爱你。”金妮说，“那个救球棒极了！”

“谢谢你。”贝基满意地回答，“玩得开心吧？”

奥利弗很快又去追逐佩内洛普·库兹了，几分钟后，他们就在沙发上热烈地亲热起来。

布雷斯和金妮很快同霍利黑德哈比队的找球手达内特·希尔斯熟悉了。布雷斯给他们买了饮料，他们开始聊了起来。

“你们是干什么的？”达内特用吸管喝了一大口火焰威士忌，然后问道，

“我们做娱乐业的。”布雷斯漫不经心地说，金妮呛住了。

“真的吗？”达内特惊奇地说。“比如什么？电影，表演？”

“所有类型。”布雷斯回答。“杂志，电影，音乐视频，照片拍摄……甚至还有现场表演。”

偷窥秀，金妮忍着笑想道。

达内特微笑着说：“我们想拿着奖杯，给我们的队伍拍些照片。或许我们可以去你的拍摄工作室！”

这次轮到布雷斯呛住了。金妮歇斯底里地笑了起来，这位魁地奇球员好奇地看着他们。


	17. Chapter 17

**第十七章** **凌晨四点**

“什么这么……呃，有趣？” 达内特困惑地问道。布雷斯的表情好像又想哭又想笑。金妮笑了起来。

“我们在……性感女巫有限责任公司工作，我是说，他是我的老板。”金妮忍着笑意解释道。达内特睁大了眼睛，立刻脸红了。

“那类似于……更限制级的《花花公子》吧？”她说。金妮记得达内特·希尔斯是麻瓜出身……她不知道什么是《花花公子》……

“我不知道。”金妮承认道。

“我们比《花花公子》更好。”布雷斯说道。“或者我应该说更坏。”

“那你们的工作室不能给魁地奇球队拍照了！”达内特的脸仍然很红，但她想一笑而过。

“你们在说什么呢？”佩内洛普·库兹说。

“嗨！”金妮说，“喜欢这场比赛，我是你的头号粉丝！”

“谢谢你！”佩内洛普说，她接过金妮的本子，给她签了个名。

“奥利弗在哪儿？”金妮笑着问道。

“哦，在那边。”佩内洛普说，“你们在说什么？”

达内特的脸更红了。

“我们在谈论我的工作。”布雷斯笑着说，“这位希尔斯小姐——”

“——叫我达内特。”她立刻说道。

“哦，好吧，达内特……提议哈比队在我公司的工作室拍摄照片。”

“哦？”佩内洛普说，“在哪里？”

“性感女巫有限责任公司。”金妮笑着说。

佩内洛普笑了起来，达内特看上去很尴尬。“邪恶！”她叫道，“我们应该这么干！”

“你疯了吗？”达内特叫道。布雷斯和金妮笑着对视了一眼。

“我们是少数的纯女性球队，我们应该拍一张裸照。”佩内洛普笑着说，“我们把它卖了，作为储备基金或者捐给慈善机构。”

“别闹了！”达内特说，“那会毁了我们的声誉！”

“哦，真的吗？”佩内洛普嘲讽地说，扯了扯达内特的短裙。

“我喜欢这个主意。”布雷斯轻声说道。金妮看着他。

“这是个好主意。”佩内洛普说。

“我们可以拍几张，向私人收藏者拍卖……也可以是粉丝，这样就更特别了。付了很多钱的人不会愿意将它们像色情杂志一样对公众公开。这会很有……格调。”

“裸照根本没有格调！”达内特挥舞着胳膊叫道。

“有！”佩内洛普说，“所有古代雕像都是裸体的！维纳斯是裸体的！”

“你们可以考虑一下。”布雷斯说，将他的名片递给了佩内洛普。金妮微笑地看着这一幕，虽然他穿着绿色T恤衫和牛仔裤，但还是一副生意人的样子。

“有趣。”佩内洛普笑道。她转过了身。“嘿，贝基！丹妮有一个主意——”

“这不是我的主意！”达内特叫道，急忙跟上佩内洛普，想让她住口。布雷斯和金妮笑了起来。

\--

喧闹的音乐响起，金妮看见奥利弗带着佩内洛普走进了舞池。

“想跳舞吗？”金妮问道。

“好呀。”令她惊讶的是，布雷斯答应了。他带着她走进舞池，他们开始在普德米尔和哈比队的队员之中跳舞。他与她贴得很近，她忍不住一直盯着他看。

在她为他工作这段时间，她已经忘记了他有多么年轻……他只比她年长一岁，天呐！他不过才21岁，他穿着休闲服装非常符合他的年纪。她一直知道他有多么英俊……而今晚，她不禁注意到，他有多么性感……

很不幸，并不只有她一个人注意到了这点。

击球手维奥拉·皮克曼穿着性感的背心和迷你裙，正挑逗地跳着舞，慢慢朝他们走来。布雷斯最初没有发觉，但是金妮注意到了。

维奥拉是哈比队最性感的运动员，虽然这一点饱受争议。现在，脱下球服的她看上去十分性感，她跟着节奏晃动身体，除了太过沉迷佩内洛普·库兹的奥利弗，普德米尔联队的所有球员都在着迷地看着她。

布雷斯注意到了金妮眼中的火焰，他转过身，发现了她的受害者。维奥拉正朝他走来，性感地看着他。他笑着看向她，但并没有受到诱惑。

虽然他必须承认，维奥拉有一具美好的身体。

“嗨！”她在吵闹的音乐声中说道，用胸部撞着他，好像这只是舞蹈动作的一部分。金妮皱起了眉头，布雷斯邪恶地笑了。

“你好。”他说。金妮恶狠狠地盯着他的后脑勺。他今晚没有吻过她吗？维奥拉已经转身背对着他，轻轻用屁股撞击着他的牛仔裤前面。他偷偷看了金妮一眼，很喜欢她嫉妒得发狂的样子。

当维奥拉迫使他贴近，用胸部摩擦着他的胸膛，想亲吻他的嘴唇时，金妮终于受够了。她走到了他们中间（但没敢扯开他们）。内心笑开了花的布雷斯微微推了推维奥拉，这样他才能面对金妮。

“嗯？”他无辜地笑着说。维奥拉看上去有点生气。

“玩得开心吗？”金妮抱着胳膊，拉长脸问道。

“当然了。”他坏笑着说。“非常漂亮的大胸，可能是你的两倍——”

“你这个混蛋！”金妮笑着叫道，发觉了他的意图。她捶打着他的胸膛，他笑着将她抱进了怀里。维奥拉恼火地翻了个白眼，大步走开去寻找她的下一个目标了。

“嫉妒了？”他低下头，笑着看向金妮。

“才没……好吧，嫉妒。”她有些脸红了，“我要把你抢回来。”

“想都别想。”他开玩笑地警告道。

“我们回家吧。”金妮抬头看着他说，“我好累。”

“好的。”他露出了温柔的微笑。

他们和两个球队道了别，拿了一堆签名照片，然后离开了酒吧。现在已经快凌晨四点了，他们幻影移形到了罗恩的公寓前面。布雷斯本想将他们幻影移形到他家，但想想还是算了。

“你回家这么晚，你哥会生气吗？”他们到达之后，他问道。

“我是成年人了，他当然不会！”金妮说了谎。罗恩会杀了她……布雷斯对她露出了微笑，她笑了起来。“好吧，或许会有些生气。”

“我们……星期一再见？”他犹豫地说。他当然想在那之前见到她……为什么周末是两天呢？

“嗯。”金妮说，她在纠结。她答应她的老朋友们星期六一起吃午餐……晚上与罗恩和部长一起吃饭……星期日晚上，她答应陪赫敏一起参加已婚未育女性研讨会……

“我们星期日一起吃午餐吧。”她最终说道。

“真的吗？”他说，“我很愿意。”

“太棒了。”金妮笑着说。“我到时给你打电话。”

“好的，那晚安吧。”他说，他将双手插进了口袋，看上去有点紧张。他想吻她……这很容易，他只要俯下身，像对其他女孩一样……他今晚又不是没有吻过她那么多次，不是吗？他为什么表现得像一个傻瓜，一个热恋中的少年？

金妮抬头看着他。“晚安。”她踮起脚尖，吻了他一下。

\--

金妮开了灯。

“啊！”她吓了一跳。罗恩坐在沙发上，双手放在膝盖上，看上去十分严肃。他抬头看着她。

“你必须这么吓人吗？”金妮抱怨道，“你一直坐在黑暗中？”

“你去哪儿了？”罗恩指责地问道。

“赫敏没告诉你吗？”金妮说，“我去约会了！”

“我知道你去约会了，我知道你去看了魁地奇比赛。”罗恩阴沉地说，“但是你为什么凌晨五点才回家？”

“现在是四点零二分。”金妮翻了个白眼。

“回答问题，金妮·韦斯莱！”罗恩责骂道。

“我参加派对了。”她回答，“但是这不关你的事。”

“金妮！”他叫道，“你必须小心！尤其要注意前车之鉴！”

“别保护欲过度了。”金妮抱怨道，“我和哈利约会时，你可没这么糟糕！”

“因为那是哈利。”罗恩嘀咕道，“我仍然觉得他比——”

“罗恩！”金妮叫道，她开始生气了，“我不爱他，好吗？”

“你爱你那个色情片大佬？”他反驳道。“哈利是更好的选择！”

“闭嘴，罗恩。”她沉着脸说，“别管我。”

“哈利星期日会过来吃午餐。”他在她的背后叫道。她停了下来，猛地转过身子。

“所以呢？”她叫道，“我不在。”

“你在！”他生气地说，“你以为我为什么这么安排？”

“罗恩！”她叫道，“我真是无法相信！我告诉过你一百万次了，我不感兴趣！”

“至少来吃午餐。”

“我不能去。”她说，“我有计划了，一个约会。”

“取消。”他简单地说。

“不可能。”她抱着胳膊说。


	18. Chapter 18

**第十八章** **她的男朋友，谢谢**

金妮醒来的时候头很痛。

“你醒了？”赫敏用脚将门推开，手里拿着一盘食物，笑着问道。“昨晚玩得好吗？”

“嗯。”金妮揉着眼睛回答。“而且……罗恩让它变成了……噩梦，除非那就是一个噩梦。”

“我听到了。”赫敏翻了个白眼。“但是哈利明天仍然会过来。”

“我不会在场的。”金妮接过了赫敏手中的盘子。“我和布雷斯有约会。”

“我也听到了。”赫敏说。“但是罗恩很固执，他要确保你在场。”

“没有机会。”金妮拿起橙汁说。“我答应布雷斯了。”

\--

“金妮！”海伦娜跳上跳下地叫道。

“海伦娜！”金妮叫道，冲向了桌子。“你们好呀！”

一阵拥抱和寒暄之后，金妮露出了灿烂的笑容，她很久没有见过这些霍格沃茨的朋友们了。

“最近怎么样啊？”艾娜捧着下巴问道。

“对啊，你怎么样？”卢娜梦幻地笑道。

“工作。”金妮说，“还有一个家伙。”

女孩们发出了尖叫声。

“女孩们！女孩们！我们成年了！别叫！”金妮笑着说。

“是谁？”海伦娜热切地问。

“我的老板。”金妮笑着说。

“但那太色情了！”艾娜笑着说，金妮哆嗦了一下。

“色欲老板？”海伦娜笑着说。“如果你告诉我你是他的秘书，我可要兴奋死了！”

“但我确实是。”金妮平静地说。

海伦娜和女孩们笑了起来。“好吧，现在是真的超级色情了！”

“你们的思想真肮脏。”金妮抱着胳膊嘀咕道。

“你在哪里工作？”卢娜问道。

“对，我需要一份工作。”海伦娜笑着说。

金妮窃笑道：“我在性感女巫有限责任公司工作。”

大家都沉默了。

“不是吧。”海伦娜说。

“真的！”金妮说，“我就是在那儿工作。”她注意到海伦娜扫了一眼她的身体，并笑了起来。

“我对你说过，我是秘书，海伦娜。”她咯咯笑道，“我不是艳星。”

“哦，对。”海伦娜说。

“我也不知道你是否能通过那种工作的严格测试和面试。”金妮微笑着说。

“你！”海伦娜笑了起来。

“你们还不知道我为谁工作呢。”金妮笑道。

“或者说你和谁睡觉吧。”艾娜窃笑道。

“闭嘴，艾娜，我没有和他睡过。”金妮笑着说。“他是……布雷斯·扎比尼。”

大家又沉默了。

“不是吧。”海伦娜说。

“换个词行吗！”金妮叫道。“他是我的老板！”

“真他妈的这样？”艾娜睁大眼睛说道。

“艾娜，你的措辞真的太粗俗了。”金妮假装礼貌地喝着茶。“这是事实。我为他工作。”

“你还和他睡觉？”艾娜仍然很震惊地问道。金妮放下了她的杯子。

“没有。”金妮说，“……还没有。”她笑着补充道。“他真的是一个很好的人。”

“还很性感，除非他在过去三年中发福了。”海伦娜窃笑道。

“比之前还要性感，宝贝们。”金妮想起了他昨晚的样子……

“所以……你们到什么程度了？” 艾娜眨着眼睛问。

“呃……我们昨晚接吻了。”金妮有些脸红。

“然后睡了？”艾娜期待地问。

“没有。”金妮有些恼火。“我已经说过了，我没和他睡觉。”

艾娜看上去很怀疑。“但那可是布雷斯·扎比尼啊……性感女巫有限责任公司……秘书……你和他睡了才正常啊。”

“我要说多少次，我没和他睡过！”金妮懊恼地说。

“她说她没和他睡过，别烦她了，艾娜。”海伦娜说。“但是……他没想和你发生点什么，似乎有些奇怪。”

金妮看着女孩。

“因为我们不像你和西莫·斐尼甘一样是性伙伴。”金妮翻着白眼说，海伦娜脸红了。

“我以为他是我的——”卢娜说。女孩们都向她看去，她立刻住了口，看上去十分安静。

\--

那天晚上和部长的晚餐平平无奇，金妮无聊地坐了三个小时，听矮胖的部长和罗恩聊天。

她高兴地将他送走，和罗恩开始了另一场争论。

“我不会去的，罗恩，别把我当成你的女儿。”金妮抱着胳膊说。

“你是我的妹妹！”罗恩叫道。“我知道什么对你最好！”

“你不知道！”金妮叫道。“我和你说过，我不再喜欢哈利了，你为什么非要把他塞进我的喉咙？”

“什么喉咙！”罗恩叫道，可能想到了更糟糕的画面。

“只是一句形容，傻瓜。”金妮翻了个白眼，“反正我不喜欢他了，你做什么也不能让我喜欢他。这就好比……好比我想让你喜欢除了赫敏之外的人。”

“我觉得她说得对。”在角落里给一只枕头刺绣的赫敏轻声说。

“别闹了！”罗恩吼道。“赫敏和我相爱，你和哈利也相爱，只不过你们有一些问题——”

“谢谢你，罗纳德！”赫敏开心地说。“我也爱你，宝贝。”

“喂！”金妮抓着头发叫道。“你们两个相爱，但是我不爱哈利，好吗？我有爱的人了。”

她就这么说出来了。她爱布雷斯·扎比尼。既然说了出来，她比以往更加肯定了……

“谁，你的老板吗？”罗恩气急败坏地说。“那个色鬼——”

“别说了，罗恩！”赫敏把枕头推到一边，起身安慰他。“让她自己决定。在我看来，他似乎是一个不错的家伙。” 

“一个斯莱特林！”罗恩叫道。

“我们离开霍格沃茨了，罗纳德。”赫敏说。“别幼稚了。不过坦白来说，我喜欢你这点。”她笑着吻了吻他的脸颊。“让她去约会吧，罗恩，宝贝？”

“我答应哈利了。”罗恩抱怨道。

“他先提出要求的？”金妮睁大眼睛问道。“那可……啊！”

“别那样，金妮。”赫敏说，“他想要另一次机会……或许你应该给他。”

“你是站在哪边的，赫敏，想好了！”金妮叫道，罗恩看上去微微松了口气。

“你之后会和扎比尼有许多约会。就和哈利一起吃个午餐行吗？”赫敏友善地拍了拍金妮的肩膀。“你的哥哥会难过的，这对我们的性生活不好。”她眨着眼睛低声说。

金妮不可置信地摇了摇头。“我想到你们会这么说了。”

“拜托？”赫敏眼巴巴地看着她。“求求你啦？”

金妮呻吟道：“好吧，但我要带上布雷斯。”

“别傻了！”罗恩叫道。“你不许带他！”

“我要带！”金妮坚定地说。“否则我就不来了。”

“宝贝，罗恩，我可以在场吗，我觉得会很有趣的。”赫敏笑着说。

“不行，我就安排他们两个。”罗恩嘟哝道。

金妮瞪了他一眼。“我以为是我们一起吃午餐呢！”她生气地说。“哈利让你安排和我的约会吗？你就这么把我丢给别人？”

“别侮辱我的朋友。”罗恩警告地指着他的妹妹。

她只是嘲弄道：“随便你，我会带上布雷斯。你可以告诉哈利，或许他决定不来了，毕竟我会有男伴。”说完，她就离开了。

-

“你的哥哥干了什么？”布雷斯皱着眉头说。

“是的，给我和哈利安排了约会。”金妮抱怨道。他们在公园前见了面，一起走向她“约会”的餐厅。

“你不想去。”布雷斯抱着一丝希望说。他为什么变得这么……他甚至不知道要怎么形容。

“当然不想了。”金妮抬头看着他。她想说，因为我爱上别人了，但是她无法亲口在他的面前提起。如果他拒绝呢？如果他只把她当做一个亲吻过的雇员，并计划以后和她上床呢？

“听到这我真高兴。”他笑着说。“你想让我做什么？攻击他还是和你亲热？我更喜欢后者，但是两者我都可以。”

金妮脸红了，她肯定他还是喜欢她的……所以星期五不只是一个甜美的梦……

“到时候再说吧。”她害羞地笑了。

“我是说，如果你愿意的话，我可以现在就开始。”他开玩笑道。“和你一路亲热到饭馆。我迫不及待了。”

金妮的脸红得更厉害了。他爱慕地看着她。接着，他不知为何……他知道这个时机很糟糕，但是他控制不住了。

“我爱你。”他轻声说道。

金妮惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“什么？”

噢，棒极了，布雷斯在心里咒骂着自己，搞砸了。你搞砸了一件你应该很擅长的事情……

“我——我知道这很突然。”他说。该死，我为什么在结巴？“我……我觉得我爱你，金妮·韦斯莱。”

金妮笑着搂住布雷斯的脖子，亲吻他的嘴唇，把他撞得后退了几步。

“我也是。”她在他耳边轻声说。“我也爱你！”

他抱紧她，热情地吻着她，他的心快乐地飞了起来。他什么时候有这种感觉的？他饥渴地品尝着她的嘴唇。他为什么没早一点这样做？星期五时亲吻她已经很美好了，他为什么要等到星期六才再次亲吻她？如果他不能每时每刻亲吻她，人生都没意义了。

当他们终于分开，两个人都气喘吁吁，对彼此笑着。

“现在怎么办？”她搂着他的脖子说。

“我们仍然要参加约好的会面。”他轻声说。

“对。”她说。“我们走吧。”餐馆就在附近了。

“让我们吓死他。”她眨着眼睛。“我真的不想去，但去了可能会有趣吧。”

金妮跳起来，将双腿环上了他的腰，对他微微张开了嘴唇。他紧紧地抱着她，亲吻她，他们就这样冲进了饭馆。

“金妮！”哈利震惊地叫道，布雷斯双手托住她，用力地亲吻着她。这看上去几乎像是色情表演了。

布雷斯轻轻将她放了下来，但是她继续和他亲热，她的舌头探进他的口中，她的双手捧着他的脸颊。最终，她放开了他，对哈利露出微笑。

“嗨，哈利！”她开心地说，与布雷斯在哈利对面坐了下来。

“嗨……”哈利心烦意乱地说，“你把你的老板带来了……”

“她的男朋友，谢谢。”布雷斯笑着说。金妮在桌子下的手碰到了他的裆部，他吓了一跳。

你在干什么，金妮·韦斯莱？当金妮的小手一直攥着他坚硬的牛仔裤，布雷斯笑着想。但是无论你在做什么，我都喜欢……

“你为什么想见我？”金妮无辜地问，一边拍着布雷斯的某个地方，她知道他开始勃起了。


	19. Chapter 19

**第十九章** **我们只是吃了饭**

哈利在金妮和布雷斯对面坐了下来，看上去既紧张又不自在。他似乎还没发现布雷斯的奇怪表情，却注意到了金妮满意的坏笑。

“你不觉得你把他带到这里，会吓到我吗。”哈利坚定地说。金妮攥紧布雷斯，他轻轻哼了一声，把哈利吓了一跳。金妮忍住了笑声。

“没有啊，哈利。”金妮说，探过去长长地吻了一下布雷斯的嘴唇，她的手仍然在桌下摆弄着他的裤子。这个吻结束之后，她已经成功单手解开了他的牛仔裤。他大为赞叹。

“但是……你看……我不知道我能不能……我觉得如果他不在这里，我会更舒服……”哈利咬着嘴唇说。

“他不走，哈利。”金妮说。“他是我的男朋友。”

“金妮，你不会和这家伙是认真的吧！”哈利指着布雷斯叫道，“他是斯莱特林，马尔福的朋友——”

“——我已经三年没见过马尔福了。”布雷斯立刻说，金妮隔着他的内裤揉了揉他的下身，他又哼了一声。

“这不是重点，我也没和你说话。”哈利吼道。布雷斯耸了耸肩。她的手现在已经伸进了他的内裤，可她的表情十分冷淡。

“我真的不喜欢你那样和我男朋友说话，哈利。”她说。“你看，我知道我们曾经有过好日子……但是我们不适合对方。我们分手之前，甚至你都这样承认了。”

哈利重重地叹了口气。“我知道，但是我越想越觉得自己错了。”

“我不觉得你错了。”金妮冷冷地说，但是她在桌下握住了布雷斯的阴茎。他极力保持着一本正经的表情。

“但是我觉得，金妮。我错了。”哈利伤心地说。“你能……再给我一次机会吗？”

“哈利，哈利，哈利！”金妮叫道，懊恼地摆着另一只手。“你说得好像我把你甩了似的。”

“他甩了你？”布雷斯惊讶地问。所以波特就是一个蠢货……

金妮点了点头。

“如我所说，我错了！”哈利愤怒地叫道。

“好吧，你错在背叛我，把我当作理所当然，好像我一文不值。”金妮恼火地说，“但是我们的分手没错。”

混蛋，布雷斯生气地想。金妮的手在桌下抚摸他的阴茎，他又瑟缩了一下。

“我已经得到教训了，金妮。”哈利嘟哝道，“我求求你，金妮，你想让我跪下来吗？”

金妮哈哈大笑。“著名的哈利·波特，跪下来？别傻了，哈利。我们都知道这件事绝不会发生。哈利，你现在变没变好无关紧要……你看不到我和别人在一起了吗？”她推了推布雷斯，他正发出轻轻的哼声，极力不要愉悦地呻吟起来。

“你就是拿他当借口。”哈利嘀咕道。

“哦，是吗？”金妮俯身吻了布雷斯的嘴唇，他也热情地回吻。她坐到他的膝盖上，面对着他，背靠在桌子边上，布雷斯感觉勃起的阴茎碰到了她短裙下面的内裤。人生从来没有如此美好。

“停下，停下！”哈利叫道。“这太荒谬了！”他站起来，冲了出去。金妮推开了布雷斯。

“做得好吗？”她笑着问。

“我觉得很好。”布雷斯笑着回答，“而且你真坏。和别人约会的时候手交？你差点儿害死我！”

“噗嗤。”金妮笑道。“我们走吧，去别的地方吃午饭。”

\--

“噢，等等！我有一个电话。”金妮放下三明治，拿出了她的手机。“喂？”

“金妮？”赫敏说，听上去既想笑又生气。

“怎么了，赫敏？”金妮拿起了她的冰咖啡。

“我们……有一个客人要见你。”赫敏慢慢地说。

“哦？谁啊？”金妮问，很害怕那个人是哈利。

“一个女孩！罗恩和我在电影里见过。”赫敏更慢地回答。

“我怎么会认识你们见过的女孩？”金妮笑着说。

“不是……大屏幕上。”赫敏解释道。“凯拉·尤克来了。”

“凯拉？”金妮叫道。布雷斯从鸡肉沙拉上抬起了头。“她要干什么？让她接电话。”

“好的。”赫敏嘟哝道，“只要让她离罗恩远点儿……”

一阵短暂的沉默。

“喂，金妮？”凯拉轻快地说。

“凯拉，你在那里干什么？”金妮叫道。“你怎么找到我的住址的？”

“哦，别管那个。”凯拉在电话里笑着说，“一些女孩和我要约个午餐，决定邀请你，类似于惊喜。”

“其他女孩也在吗？”金妮听到罗恩问。

“对，她们在外面等着。”凯拉喜笑颜开地说。金妮翻了个白眼，听到赫敏说：“想都别想！”

“都有谁？”金妮问。

“哦，只有我、希拉、卡特兰、塞西莉亚、艾琳、弗朗西斯和洛拉。”凯拉说，“我们想找点乐子，就我们这些模特，但是弗朗西斯说我们应该也邀请你，因为你一直对我们很好。”

金妮不记得自己对她们很好了，但她还是很感激。

“你们真好，凯拉。”金妮说，“但是我已经在外面吃午饭了。我在……约会。”她补充道，朝布雷斯眨了眨眼睛。

“哈利·波特，我的朋友。”她听到罗恩窃笑着说。

“哈利·波特？”凯拉叫道，“你在和哈利·波特约会？”

“呃，没有。”金妮说。“没有。我在和别人约会。”

“喔，谁啊？”凯拉问。她突然压低了声音。“是扎比尼先生吗？弗朗西斯有一次说漏了嘴……”

“呃。”金妮不知道她想不想让她的同事也知道……布雷斯看到她的表情，似乎明白了她的想法。他赞同地点了点头。“对，我在和他约会。”

凯拉发出一声尖叫。“太棒了！”她叫道，“好的，我不打扰你了……玩得开心，周一见！”

“谢谢，凯拉。”金妮笑着说，然后挂断了电话。

“所以，”布雷斯放下叉子说，“凯拉知道了，全公司就知道了。”

“你觉得这可能会不太好吗？”金妮真诚地问。

“不会，这棒极了，现在没人会尝试追你了。”布雷斯笑着说，“你现在名花有主。”

\--

“提醒我为什么要来参加这个研讨会？”金妮疲惫地说。这确实是一个疯狂的周末，她最终还不得不参加“已婚未育妇女”研讨会。赫敏坚持要她和她一起去。

“因为你答应我了。”赫敏说，准备好幻影移形了，“另外，免费晚餐。”

“但是你为研讨会付了入场费。”金妮翻了个白眼，“而且赫敏，如果你担心已婚未育，那就生一个吧。”

“这可不像听上去那么简单。”赫敏反驳道，“生孩子要担负很多责任。”

\--

研讨会比金妮预料中更加无聊，九点结束时，她非常高兴。

“我明天还有工作，”金妮抱怨道，“我们回家吧。”

“你知道吗，我在想……或许罗恩和我应该要个孩子。”她们到家时，赫敏若有所思地说，“我是说，我们经济稳定了……我们可以这么做。”

“去做吧。”金妮打了个哈欠。

“我是说，在今天看到罗恩对你的艳星朋友垂涎三尺之后……”赫敏打了个哆嗦，“我必须得拴住他。”

金妮笑了起来。“你嫉妒了？”

“为什么不嫉妒？我和这个男人结婚了。”赫敏笑着说。

“不可思议，不可思议啊，赫敏。”金妮困倦地说，“我要去睡觉了。一定要给你们房间施一道无声咒语，这样我就不会被你们的呻吟和咕哝声吵醒了。”

“金妮！”赫敏红着脸叫道，“你什么时候对这种事这么开放了？”

“我在性感女巫有限责任公司工作之后。”金妮笑着说。

\--

“早上好！”第二天，金妮走进大楼，凯拉就喜笑颜开地叫道。

“嗨，凯拉。”金妮打了个哈欠，仍然很困。“昨天玩得好吗？很抱歉我没去上……”

“别担心！”凯拉说，“玩得很好，但是我打赌，没有扎比尼先生和你玩得好。”她眨了眨眼睛。

“我们只是吃了饭。”金妮诚实地说，省略了哈利的那一部分。

“吃干抹净？”凯拉暗示地挑了挑眉。

“嗯……不是。”听出她的言外之意，金妮吓了一跳，她看向四周，确保布雷斯没在附近。“别在这里再说这种话了！”

凯拉笑着点了点头。

\--

“早上好。”布雷斯走进办公室时，金妮愉快地说。她开始猜测，他会不会在工作场合表现出他表白的情感（她红着脸，想起了他那天的匆忙表白）。

“早上好，金妮。”他笑着说，“研讨会怎么样？”

至少他现在叫我的名字了，她沾沾自喜地想。“无聊死了。”不过，他可能不想在工作场合公开……

不过，令她惊讶的是，他越过她的桌子，给了她一个短暂却流连的吻。

他们分开时，金妮害羞地笑了。

“今天有什么安排？”他无辜地问，金妮忍住了笑意。

“是这样的。”她看着记事本说，“你九点有一个会议……十点半有电影演员试镜/面试……然后到午休之前都没事了……再之后，你要回顾新杂志……然后是恋物癖试镜。”

布雷斯笑着说：“会很有趣。”

“拜托，快换上你那副严肃的商人面孔吧。”金妮笑着说。

“我尽力。”布雷斯窃笑道，朝她眨了眨眼睛，然后进了办公室。金妮微笑地看着他的背影。没过多久，电话响了。

“扎比尼先生的办公室，有什么事吗？”她说。

“呃，嗨！”一个女人的声音说。金妮皱起了眉头。

“请问你是谁？”她问。

女人笑了起来。“我是霍利黑德哈比队的贝基·韦斯顿。”她礼貌地回答。

“梅林的胡子！”金妮叫道。“嗨！我是金妮·韦斯莱！”

“噢，金妮。”贝基笑着说。“我想会是你！你怎么样？”

“哦，我很好，我很好。”金妮说，“你有什么事要找布雷——扎比尼先生？”

金妮听到贝基在窃笑。

“他和我的某些队友讨论了一个想法，我应该说，”贝基笑道，“是我们达内特的想法。”

“不是！”金妮听到达内特在贝基身后叫道。她还听到佩内洛普·库兹快笑死了。

“反正，”贝基继续说，“我们都同意这么做……为年轻女子魁地奇协会筹款。”

金妮忍住笑意，按下按钮，让布雷斯也加入到这场对话。


	20. Chapter 20

**第二十章** **艳星的恋爱建议**

布雷斯笑了起来。

“当然，当然了！”他说。“我会亲自负责。谢谢你，再见。”

“来活了。”金妮笑着说，靠在了他的办公桌上。

“对。”布雷斯笑着说。“会有拍卖……她们同意给我们百分之十的利润。”

“嗯。”金妮赞同地说。

“她们下周过来。她们要求拍摄严格保密，所以只有我和摄影师……哦，还有你。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。“为什么是我？”

布雷斯耸了耸肩。“她们说她们不介意，因为她们已经认识你了。”

“哦。”金妮说。

“我得去开会了。再见。”他眨了眨眼睛。她笑着离开了办公室。令她惊讶的事，弗朗西斯·高尔和塞西莉亚·陶在外面。

“嗨！”金妮说。“对不起我昨天没去成——”

“——所以这是真的？”弗朗西斯笑着说，“你们刚刚干什么了，把脑袋伸进了他的桌子底下”

“没有。”金妮说，看起来有点不自在。

“我就是在逗你，我知道你不是那种人。”弗朗西斯笑道，“但是我必须承认，那是一种很好的经历……”

金妮的嘴角抽了抽。她有点想问弗朗西斯，她有没有跟他这样做过，但是她制止了自己。反正她也不会感到惊讶……

“祝你们俩好运。”塞西莉亚友好地说，这是金妮没有料到的。塞西莉亚并不是一个友好的女孩。“老实说……我没想到会是这样。”

“什么意思？”金妮问。

“你跟他以前的秘书都不一样。”她笑着说，“你很不同。我为此尊重你……你没有跟他上床来保住这个职位，而是发展了一段真诚的关系……虽然凯拉告诉我的事情确实让我有些倒胃口，但我们都从中得到了乐趣。”

“嗯？”金妮傻傻地说。弗朗西斯抱怨了一声。

“他昨天吃午饭时把你吃干抹净了……不过，嘿，至少你不是被夹在双腿之间的那个，你知道——”

“——别说了，塞西莉亚，我们走吧。”弗朗西斯呻吟道，把塞西莉亚拽走了。金妮忍不住笑了起来。

Ttttttttttttttttttt

“她什么时候会被解雇？”凯文笑着说。布雷斯奇怪地看着他。尽管凯文是为数不多几个和他一起消磨时间的摄影师之一，但他有时真的很极端。

“什么意思？”布雷斯问。

“我是说，你的秘书。上床，聘用，解雇，再上床，聘用，解雇……不过对她来说，更像是聘用，上床，解雇……”

布雷斯瞪了他一眼，凯文立刻闭嘴了。

“别那么说她。”他吼道。

凯文看起来很震惊。“你……对她是认真的？”

布雷斯不愿跟这个人谈论他的私人生活，但还是点了点头。

“你不能拴住自己，布雷斯。”凯文若有所思地说，“我的意思是，看看这些女孩……”

“你知道吗？”布雷斯生气地打断了他。“也许在这里工作让你的自尊心膨胀了。拴住自己？这就是你离婚的原因吗，凯文？”

凯文责备地看着布雷斯，但是他继续恼火地说：

“就因为这些女孩在镜头前为你宽衣解带，不意味着她们会在现实生活中这样做。她们是为了镜头高潮，而不是你。”

凯文咬着嘴唇。布雷斯触到了他的痛处。一阵沉默。布雷斯低头看着他的食物，苦笑起来。

“对不起，凯文。”他轻声说。

“算了。”凯文回答。“我们越来越敏感了，不是吗……没关系，我理解。”

“我是一个混蛋。”布雷斯说，用叉子戳着他的沙拉。

“对，那你是。”凯文承认，“但是只要涉及到他们的女人，所有男人都是混蛋。很高兴知道你认定了她。”

认定？布雷斯想。现在想来，他从来没有认定过哪个女孩，甚至在学校里也是。他嘲笑他的朋友们只对一个女朋友负责……但是想到要跟金妮安定下来，他觉得很安全。她也有同样的感觉吗？

ttttttttttttttttttttt

金妮拖着脚步回了家；今天很累。她发现罗恩还没回来。赫敏正坐在沙发上沉思。

“怎么了？”金妮笑着问。

“我真的认为我们需要一个孩子。”赫敏严肃地说。

金妮看着她。“你瞧，赫敏，你不能为了，如你所说，拴住我的哥哥，才去生孩子……”

“不是，金妮。”赫敏笑着说。“我刚刚才意识到我有多么想要孩子。”

“你想要孩子？”金妮问。

“想想吧，金妮，半个我，半个他……一个小巫师……看着他长大，去霍格沃茨……”

“哇，哇，哇！”金妮笑着说，“我觉得你有点超前了。”

赫敏笑容满面。“你会成为他最好的姑姑。”

“你怎么这么肯定孩子会是个男孩？”金妮皱着眉头。“你还没怀孕呢！而且……我想要一个侄女。”

赫敏笑了起来。“反正我想要个孩子，就这么定了。”

“你不需要罗恩的帮忙吗？”金妮窃笑着问。

“哦，从我们结婚起，他就想要孩子了。”赫敏笑着说。金妮惊讶地看着她。

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”赫敏回答。“我说我们应该等到更稳定一些……别那样看我，他有性生活……你知道避孕魔咒吧？”

“太棒了！”金妮开心地说，“赶紧……开始干吧。”

赫敏笑了起来。

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

“你为什么来找我寻求恋爱建议？”弗朗西斯笑着说，吸了一口绿色香烟。

“你想让我去找谁？我想和一位女性聊聊，而我的妈妈……呃，当了七次寡妇。”

“可是布雷斯，你不是来找一个艳星寻求恋爱建议吧。”弗朗西斯窃笑道。“是金妮，对吗？”

布雷斯点了点头。

“我觉得我真的……认定了她，你知道吗？”布雷斯有些犹豫地说。

“她又不是美国的十三个殖民地，布雷斯。”弗朗西斯嘟囔道，“所以你对她是认真的？”

布雷斯又点了点头。

“好吧。”弗朗西斯吸了一口绿烟，然后说道。“我和一个叫俄里翁的家伙约会过……等等，那是之前的事了……凯勒？算了，他后来出柜了……保罗……不……本吉！对，他叫本吉。不管怎么说，他对我很认真。”

“你对他是认真的吗？”

“嗯……我打算和他结婚……直到我认识了亨利。”弗朗西斯窃笑道，“不，我是说雅克，亨利是他后面的事……本吉打算和我安定下来，他带我去见了他的父母。”

布雷斯惊呆了。

“你想让我带金妮去见我的父母？”

“为什么不呢？”弗朗西斯笑道，“加里和维克托也带我去见了他们的父母。”

“我几乎不和我的继父说话。”他回答，“还有我的母亲……人们叫她黑寡妇是有原因的。”

弗朗西斯笑了起来，把香烟塞进了一只盛有米色液体的杯里。“我之前和一个男生约会，他叫……他的名字我想不起来了，但是他带我去见了错误的父母。”

布雷斯皱起了眉头。“错误的父母？”

弗朗西斯点了点头。“我想他是为自己的父母感到羞愧吧……麻瓜父亲和哑炮母亲。他花钱请其他人来扮演他的父母。”

“发生了什么？”布雷斯问，但是他知道，他不能这样做；他现在的父母都太出名了。

“他们是糟糕的演员，我一眼就看出来了。”弗朗西斯喋喋不休地说，“啊……我想他叫特雷弗。不是特雷弗就是托里。”


End file.
